


[tgbt]草莓波提

by jinkou



Category: Nijisanji, にじさんじ
Genre: M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkou/pseuds/jinkou
Summary: 情人节前后，伏见学和剑持刀也之间发生的事。
Relationships: Fushimi Gaku/Kenmochi Touya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是之前发过的文《咖喱》的另一个视点，欢迎点进以下链接阅读，当然不看也没啥问题（  
> 《咖喱》（↓随便点一个能进去的就可以）  
> 需梯：  
> archiveofourown.org/works/22716109/chapters/54285529  
> 无梯可用：  
> jinkoudataentry.wordpress.com/2020/03/06/tgbt%e5%92%96%e5%96%b1/  
> chongya.com/update/5e2e874d61b44738bd479de73b5fbb8d  
> quotev.com/story/12499740/tgbt%E5%92%96%E5%96%B1/1
> 
> 拖了大半年才写完，文内可能有部分错字错句没纠正，请见谅。  
> 时间线是2月份左右，和现在的情报与形象有一定出入。  
> 1.人物名称对话内使用日语，对话外使用汉语  
> 2.全是OOC  
> 3.有非liver的路人的描写  
> 4.存在逻辑错误之类的问题  
> 5.部分内容为个人主观见解，请勿代入实际人物
> 
> 一共分了6个部分，可以接受的话请继续往后看

伏见学紧闭着眼，灵魂像是被从身体里抽离开来，他动了动仅能勉强活动的小指头，全身的器官就像是被铁丝紧紧束缚着，无法动弹，又甚至是神经与大脑断联了一般，怎么也无法回应大脑的指示。他迷迷糊糊地撑开眼，夺回了少许意识，但只能勉强撑起一条细细的缝，眼皮打着架，违背他的强烈意志使劲合并上。他从眯起的眼皮间的小小缝隙中看见外面漆黑一片，甚至怀疑自己是不是没睁开眼，像是被拉入了深不见底的海里，处于海的正中心，既见不到顶也见不到底，连星星点点的光也看不见。无尽的黑暗中，只能看到远处有一块模糊的紫色的光影，这块无形的物体在朝着自己迅速靠近，他本能地挣扎起来，但身体却一动不动。  
“唔……！”紫色的光影抓住了他的手，像是要和湖水一并掠夺自己所剩无几的氧气一般，靠近伏见学的面部，伏见学本能地往后退，却无法逃离。模糊的紫色光影折射出类似人的形态，勉强看出形状的四肢紧紧将伏见学包围，从光影身上飘来一股温暖气味，闻上去像童年在家里的餐桌上加了苹果块的甜味日式咖喱的味道，伏见学放弃了抵抗。他缓慢地伸出手，指尖颤抖着，环抱住这令人安心的透明物，他能感觉到无形的物体比刚刚抱得更紧了一些，自己的身体也跟着发起热来，连身旁的湖水像是被煮沸了一般翻腾着，从地底传来的剧烈震荡，翻搅着整片水域。他能明显感觉到水温在迅速升高，旁边的所有水源都以自己为汇聚点迅速涌来，四面八方的暖流掐着自己的脖颈，抓住自己的颤抖着的四肢，在紫色光影的照射下，不断涌入自己的身体。所有水流向腹部汇聚，到达临界点后，像涌泉一般大力喷射了出去。  
“呜啊！”伏见学猛地睁开了眼，一手拉开厚重的被子，从被褥上猛然蹦起，头部像是被狠狠敲击了一般不断向身体各处传送着剧痛，他捂住头沉沉地掉落回被褥上。窗外的阳光从窗帘缝隙之间射入，照在他半眯着的琥珀色的眼睛上，他用手半挡住眯着的眼，别过脸，回避开刺眼的阳光。  
“头好痛……”他紧皱眉头，下半身过于强烈的不适感催促着他将手伸进被子里，悄悄拉开自己的裤头，稍稍抬起头，借着窗帘缝隙照进被窝里的光迅速瞄了一眼，看到答案后，后脑勺大力地枕回枕头上，裤子里熟悉的粘腻感果然不是错觉。  
“呜……骗人的吧，可恶。”  
刚洗过没几天还散发着柔顺剂香味的被子，现在被熟悉的石楠花的味道笼罩着，他砸了下舌，发出细长的压抑着声音的低嚎，草草抽出几张床头放着的抽纸，皱着眉头伸进被窝里，或者说是伸进裤子里，擦了一下，再将沾满腥臭粘液的纸团扔向了放在另一边的垃圾桶，正中红心。他捂着沉重的头缓缓爬起，拉起居家服的领子嗅了嗅自己的身体，昨晚社团聚会上的酒臭味早就被身上微薄的汗味和腥臭味所取代。尽管没能闻到酒精的味道，酒精却变化成了无形的尖刺，扎根在脑袋中央，彰显着自己的存在感，仅是晃晃头便能让人难受得倒吸凉气。  
“嗞——”手机的通知提示栏传来了信息，他抓起手机，打开消息栏，将无用的提示信息删除。随手向下滑了两下，聊天软件闪着新的信息提示，备注为“刀也さん”的好友的聊天栏亮起提醒，他点进去，巨大的“peace”图标弹出。  
“欸……什么意思？”他揉了揉太阳穴，拉上去查看发送时间，这条信息毫无疑问是自己已经在睡梦中的深夜，再往上拉，是几天前的聊天记录，并没有其他消息。  
“？”他迟疑着发了出去一个问号，很快手机又震动了起来。  
“你现在有空吗？”  
“有倒是有……”伏见学还没在聊天栏输入任何信息，聊天软件又收到了新的消息。  
“我现在来你家方便吗？”  
“嘶……”伏见学迅速环视了一圈自己的房间，垃圾桶表层是可疑的纸巾团，房间里散发着奇怪的气味，其他地方虽然很整齐，但光是这两项就已经出局，更何况自己身上也黏黏糊糊的，这样就更加解释不清。  
“没关系。我先洗个澡。”他飞快地发送出这条消息后，将手机扔到床上，打开窗户通风。垃圾桶和被褥可以稍后再处理，现在最紧要的，还是解决裤子里的粘腻部分。他快步冲向浴室，打开了浴室的门。

伏见学打开居酒屋的门，门外几乎听不到的嘈杂声被压缩已久后，随着门被打开而弹出，刺耳得耳膜作痛。他顺着噪声找到了社团聚会定下的房间，对着手机里的信息确认无误后，拉开门，立刻捂住了口鼻咳了几声，房间像是被酒泡过一样，连墙上的缝也渗出了酒精的刺鼻味道。  
“哦！ガクくん！你来得太晚了！酒都被喝完了！”浑身浸透了酒精味的社团前辈，忘了两个人之间其实根本没说过几句话，借着酒精的劲摆出一副很熟的样子，手里拿着酒搭了上来，把伏见学当拐杖，全身的力气都靠在了他身上。伏见学扶着醉了的前辈，随意坐到角落旁的空位处，相比像漩涡般集聚了大量醉汉的房间中心，这里的确是个相对让人安心的位置。  
“不好意思！来晚了，打工耽误了。”伏见学陪着笑，挠了挠后脑勺，以前也不是没来过社团聚会，但浓厚的酒臭味和嘈杂得听不清别人到底在说什么的环境，很难说得上喜欢。他一边和其他人打着招呼，拿了少许食物放在自己的盘子前，动起了筷子。一小时前下肚的晚餐还没消化完，但胃并不抗拒继续接受食物，这要比单纯地摄入酒精要好上许多。  
“怎么光在那里吃东西，来喝来喝！你成年了吧？不好意思，麻烦这里上一下酒！”  
喝醉的了的前辈含糊不清地喊着服务员，见没人回应，便四肢着地趴在榻榻米上，慢慢爬了出去。旁边手里端着茶戴着眼镜的前辈顺势坐了进来，像是一堵墙，隔开了伏见学与外面的酒气。  
“不好意思啊，他们已经喝了一轮了，本来想让你别来的。”  
“不不不！请务必让我来。感觉最近都在忙着打工，都没能在社团露个面。”  
“有什么想喝的吗？”  
“我……”  
“ガクくん！来，喝一杯！”醉了酒的前辈接过服务员送来的酒，跨过戴眼镜的前辈，把啤酒杯“啪”地一下直接放在伏见学面前，酒斟得太满，洒了一些在桌面上。伏见学看了看已经跑去另一桌继续喝酒的醉酒前辈，又看了看放在面前的一大杯酒，犹豫了一下，最后还是端了起来。  
“不要勉强自己哦。”  
“啊，没关系的！我还挺能喝的，不如说这些根本就不够嘛！”  
伏见学端起醉酒前辈硬塞到自己面前的啤酒杯，顶端的泡沫高高地溢出了杯外，酒与成年人的特权被关联在一起，装帅的胡话刚说出口，这份虚荣便已得到满足，剩下的就是代价。他小心翼翼地将酒杯靠在嘴边，抿了一口。啤酒里不知道掺杂了什么其他种类的酒，浓度过高的酒精在喉咙里刮了好几刀。他小声捂着嘴咳了几下，没能减轻嘴里的不适，却引来了旁边的人回头，鼓着掌起哄。他抓着酒杯，不知如何是好，胡乱一口闷了下去，浓烈的酒精味呛上鼻腔，他连忙放下酒杯，捂着嘴对着墙壁猛地咳了好一阵子，久违地想念冰镇可乐的味道。旁边的人仿佛只是监督伏见学完成一项人人都得完成的任务，见证过后象征性地鼓了几下掌，便回头继续谈话，刚刚的场景像是没有发生过。  
“……你悠着点喝，今天可不是所有人都带着光是来喝酒聚会的心态来的。”  
坐在一旁的眼镜前辈抿了口茶，静静地和伏见学一同坐在角落处。  
“欸？”  
“我直说了，这里可是有人光盯着男人的屁股呢。”  
“诶诶？什么意思？”  
“就是那种意思。”旁边的社团前辈紧紧握住手中的茶，用下巴往另一个角落一个人喝着闷酒的男人指了指。旁边有人向男子打招呼，但都没有坐下，男子往这边看过来，眼镜前辈立刻躲开眼神，端起茶杯往嘴边送。等男子的视线移开后，才压着声音在伏见学耳边小声说，“小心点，这家伙之前就闹过大事，还挺出名的。”  
“这样背后说别人是不是不太好……”  
“人人都知道。哦，对，你不知道。反正这是来自前辈的告诫，小心这种人，知道了吗？”  
伏见学埋头闷了几口酒。味蕾被酒精麻痹过后，已经识别不清手上那杯不知掺了几种种类的酒的奇怪味道，酒精穿过食道，烧得整个身子火辣辣的，头也开始变得轻飘飘，晃晃脑袋，烦恼和重要事都被酒精冲掉在了脑后。脱下军绿色的冬装外套，底下是单薄的白色内衬，他随意将外套折起来，放在一旁。  
“对了，给你看这个。”  
“嗯？”  
“上次不是社团内组织一起去游乐园玩吗？你刚好没空，我们拍了些照片。”  
前辈拿着手机左右划动着相册，过山车，鬼屋等游乐园应有的设施被迅速划过，社团里的人在照片里无一不露出愉悦的笑容。  
“这个游乐园这么多年都没有变化啊。”  
“不过最近新建了这个。”  
眼镜前辈快速将相册往下拉，在一个巨大摩天轮的照片上停下。  
“等下！？这是什么！彩虹色的！好——帅！”  
“摩天轮。和你说，这个可傻了，最近不知道哪里传来什么都市传说，说什么坐在上面看到游乐园晚上放的烟花的话，喊一句‘我们的缘分会一直持续下去！’之类的傻得不行的东西，缘分就一辈子不会断。然后一群人就为了排上这个东西的队，害得我们浪费了一个晚上的时间。真的无聊。”  
“骗人的吧！前辈你该不会只是因为和喜欢的人看到烟花才这么说吧？”  
“才不是！吵着上去坐的基本都是那些关系很要好的女生。在上面拍了好久的照，然后下来后在一看上去就处理过的照片上写了个大大的‘友谊Forever’之类的，好像真的可以一辈子不分开似的。真是好笑，反正过一段时间要不就会因为某些原因吵起来，要不就毕业了之后自然不联系了吧？”  
“好过分！”他发出了像魔女般的尖厉笑声，旁边的人转过头来，望向他们，伏见学连忙捂上嘴，看了看眼镜前辈的脸，对方也只是安静地抿了口茶，看上去没有生气。  
“但是，像‘永远’啊，‘一辈子’啊，这些词很令人向往吧……”伏见学看着啤酒的顶部的泡沫一点点破灭，只剩下黄色的液体在杯子里，映着他的脸，“毕竟几乎不可能实现啊。”   
“你说得对。所以这种东西才能骗得到人。”前辈眼镜前辈咽了口茶，看了看旁边托着腮盯着摩天轮入迷的伏见学，“你也很向往吗？”  
“嗯？啊，倒也……没有。太沉重了，或许，那个，或许对方也不一定这么想。”伏见学低头看着摩天轮的照片，关上屏幕，黑色的屏幕映着他的脸，酒精冲上头，他半眯着眼看着屏幕里自己的倒影，用手挡住屏幕，他将手机递回给前辈。  
眼镜前辈突然抬头望了望周围，清了清嗓子，又把嘴往伏见学耳边靠了靠。  
“悄悄告诉你，其实那天晚上成了几对，现在有很多人被这个热潮冲昏了头，在到处狩猎呢。毕竟情人节也快到了， 你最好也抓紧机会。”  
“欸？欸？什么意思？”  
眼镜前辈转身望向背后，一位打扮得很是时髦的女性站在他们身后，她拿着酒杯叉着腰，紧盯着伏见学。伏见学的背要被强烈的视线戳破，他无意识地握起拳头，另一只手抓起放在旁边的外套，不敢回头，眼神不经意地望向门口，像是被猎人紧盯着的猎物在寻找逃跑路线。  
“不好意思。”她十分随意地在两人之间坐下，斜着身子向伏见学靠近，她放下酒杯，拨弄起长长的卷发，低着头向上看，直视着伏见学琥珀色的双眼。“我有点喝醉了，能麻烦你送我回去吗？”  
慵懒的声音打在伏见学耳朵上，让人背部发麻，伏见学倒吸了口凉气，不经意地抓紧了放在一旁的外套，“不好意思，我也不太舒服，现在打算回家了，前辈下次再……”他一手抓起外套，猛地站起来，却被眼镜前辈拉回来。  
“说什么呢！这可是前辈命令！”眼镜前辈和旁边的女性交换了眼神，笑了笑示意，他把嘴凑到伏见学耳边，“抓紧机会，我看好你！”  
“但是我……！”  
“不好意思了，能麻烦你吗？”女性前辈早已站起来，穿好了外套，手搭在伏见学肩上。眼镜前辈将伏见学推出去，向他们俩挥手道别，假装没看到伏见学求救的眼神，原地目送他们走出居酒屋。

伏见学喘着粗气，从居酒屋扶着一位成年女性，被指点了一路走进旅馆街。他戴上外套的帽子，将帽檐拉到最低，低着头匆匆向前走去，生怕被熟人见到，产生不必要的误会。但路边的人那些羡慕的目光，鄙夷的目光，见怪不怪的目光，从四面八方聚集起来，全都落在他的身上。  
他拉着身旁烂醉的人，好不容易进了旅店，打开房门，只有落地窗外的霓虹灯把光射进来，朦胧的紫色、粉色灯光为整个房间蒙上了一层暧昧感，他看着里面充满暗示性的摆设，放在床边的硅胶制品反着光。伏见学被酒精冲昏的头脑，被过于刺激的画面当头一棒，强烈的眩晕感让他的手开始发抖，他猛地往后退，撞到了门边，颤抖的手抓住门把手，转身往外跑。  
“那我先回去了前辈下次有空再……呜啊！”外套的帽子被什么抓住，一下子把他扯了回来，头往墙上狠狠地撞了一下，他皱起眉头用力地抓住对方的手腕，试图制止对方的进一步动作，那位女性吸了口气，他连忙放开，只见她甩了甩被抓疼了的手，手腕上还带着紫红色的手印。  
“你明白的吧？”  
“不明白不明白，完全不明白。”  
“那要我告诉你吗？”  
“……不好意思，我得走了。”  
“你看上去还挺有经验的样子，难道说其实没做过这些事？”  
落地窗外的暧昧的光线透过单面玻璃，照亮伏见学的半张脸，剩下半张脸的光线被缓慢靠近的人影遮挡住，她的脸越来越近，即便是逆着光，伏见学也能清楚地看到她舔了舔红唇，不自觉地露出笑容。窗外光线照射不到的地方有一团黑影在不安分地涌动，他看着对方背后的那团模糊不清的影子，窸窸窣窣地声音从角落里发出，强烈的视线从黑影处射过来，黑影很快又和黑暗融为一体，只剩下不知从何而来的目光一直在注视着他。  
她伸出手，包装过的指尖从伏见学的下颚开始，慢慢往下滑，尖锐的红指甲划至伏见学的喉结，伏见学往后又退了一步，后背完全贴在了墙上，无处可逃。他仰起头看着对方，感受到对方用指腹中自己喉结上意味深长地按了一下，他吞了口唾沫，喉结上下滚动，背上突然涌起一股寒意，手臂爬满了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“这是骚扰，前辈。”  
“你不也默认跟了过来了吗？再说了，你也不会吃亏吧？”  
“我不想做这种事。”  
“这样吗……？”她停下徐徐往下滑的手，落在伏见学还算厚实的胸膛上，“这可是宝贵的脱离童贞的机会哦？”  
“……我有，喜欢的人。”一个身影一瞬间在黑暗里闪现出来，熟悉得即便没看清也知道自己想的出是谁，但理性仿佛在抵抗着，往那个身影上蒙上一层又一层的薄纱，罩得模糊不清。  
“真纯情呢，明明外表看上去是肉食系来着。那个人是个怎样的人？”  
伏见学侧过头，回避开对方好奇的眼神，他心里握着许多标签，可挑来挑去，也无法用几个标签可以完全概括出自己眼里的那个人的形象。那些丰富的充满着厚度的共同经历和情感，用浅薄而简单的几句话来描述，未免过于笼统而敷衍。  
“是要交往了吗？”  
“大概，不可能交往。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，那怎么办？也不愿意和我做吗？你该不会是那种只和自己喜欢的人做这种事的人吧？真可爱呢。”  
“大概也……不可能和那个人变成那样子。”身体残留的来源于梦里的不真实回忆让他抖了抖，但那毕竟只是大脑趁着他睡着时，私自拼接而成的映像，尽管身体的感觉还会从梦境延续至刚醒的时候，真实得令人可怕。  
“……又不交往又不可能做，那你想和那个人发展成什么关系？啊，该不会是那种吧，网上见到过的，叫什么来着？柏拉图？”  
“……应该也不是，可能不是那种喜欢。我也……想不清楚。”  
他的脑海里浮现出了若干备选项，但是无论哪一个都不像是现实中会发生的事情。  
“……那算什么。”前辈不屑地轻笑了一声，往后退了几步，瘫倒在床上，“我说啊，假如你没有这个念头的话，麻烦一开始就明确拒绝，不要到了这里才找些这么烂的借口来推脱。说谎也麻烦说得认真点，不然还挺扫兴的。”她靠在床头靠垫上，掏出了手机，再也没抬头看伏见学一眼。伏见学从角落处站起身来，小声地道了别，走出房间，关上了门。

伏见学关上浴室的门，脱去上衣，匀称的躯体暴露在空气里，背部带着紧实的肌肉。他将内外裤一并脱下，内裤简单冲洗过后浸泡在水里等待处理，所幸反应及时，粘液尚未在衣物上留下洗不掉的印迹。  
浴室并不大，排气扇吸入专属于冬季的凉风，灌满了狭小的空间，吹得伏见学打了个喷嚏。他老感觉有什么东西的视线一直在刺向他，刺得他起了身鸡皮疙瘩，他用掌心磨擦着冰凉的双臂，转头看见，架子上放着的印着卡通人脸的杯子，卡通人脸的眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己。那是剑持刀也偶尔来留宿时用的杯子，明明可以用客人专用的玻璃杯或纸杯，但就像犬类有着霸占地盘的本能一般，剑持刀也放了好些东西霸占着伏见学的空间，尽管他来留宿的次数并不多，但这个不算大的空间却到处能见到他留下的印迹。伏见学将印有脸的那面转到面向墙的一边，那只是个带着黑色眼睛卡通人脸，但他总能看到黑色眼睛背后的绿色瞳孔，在时刻谴责着他，要他对自己做过与他有关的梦负责。  
“唰——”热水从花洒里喷落下来，从头冲刷到脚，将身上所有污物冲洗干净，带着污物的水流顺着瓷砖的缝隙流向排水口，顺时针在排水口处打着转，留恋着不肯被排下去。他挤了两泵洗发露，双手合并接了少许温水，手指在掌心上打转，打出一团白色的泡沫，合上眼，将泡沫均匀抹在头发上揉搓，花洒洒落的温水时不时飞溅到了头上，少许泡沫顺着水流，沿着他锐利的面部线条流下。他用手腕揉了揉双眼，紫色的光影又出现在闭上眼所见的一片黑暗中。  
“别想了……”伏见学捂着脸，身子和面部都在洗澡水的浸泡中发热，他把头靠在墙上，任由花洒将水洒落在肩颈处，如苦行僧在瀑布下修炼一般，他将水温调高至勉强能承受的程度，肩背的皮肤被水烫红，水蒸气将整个浴室封锁起来。  
“……为什么总是做这种梦。”他抱着头蹲下，额头轻轻地在往墙上磕了几下，以前做过的类似的梦会更真实一些，好歹能看清人脸，知道梦里确切出现的对象是谁。之前并不是没有对这些桃色的梦产生过心理反应，但因为梦里的另一位主角而出现生理现象的罪恶感，一点点累积起来，全堆在心里，直至今日完全爆发。  
尽管外面还有一些东西急需在剑持刀也到达之前收拾，但身体却在抗拒着行动，留恋着被温热的洗澡水包裹住的安心感。热水洗刷不走脑里的杂念，变得稀薄的空气和热腾腾的水蒸气将前几次梦境的回忆一并勾了出来，鲜明的虚构画面在像是真实发生过的事情一般，在他睡着的时候强占了他的脑海。那些由大脑自动加工而成的桃红色画面，让他不止一次迎来清晨需要清洗内裤的窘况。梦里享受完毕，清醒过来后，留下的只有空虚、内疚以及裤子里的一滩粘液。  
他大力地拍了拍双颊，夹杂着水声的拍击声在浴室里形成回声，浴室特有的混响并没有减轻拍打声中透出的疼痛感。他一手关上水龙头，另一只手拽下挂在墙上的浴巾，擦干身子，将沾满水蒸气的镜子擦出了个不标准的圆形，水雾后的镜子映着自己的脸，紧缩的眉头将内疚与后悔锁在眉间，带着昨晚未消除尽的少许疲倦，被擦出的圆形很快又蒙上了一层水蒸汽，变得模糊不清。  
“为什么我要让他这个时候过来啊！”伏见学光着身子，一只手撑在洗手台上，一只手捂上脸，凉风从排气扇处吹来，害得他又打了个喷嚏。他随意套上居家服，反正待会儿还得换一套衣服迎接剑持刀也。他打开水龙头，流出的冷水让他打了个寒颤，他接过一捧冷水，咬紧牙关拍湿自己的脸，也为了让自己能清醒一些，挤出洗面奶揉搓出泡，只希望将捋不清的情绪冲洗过后，能和平常一样，露出欢迎对方的灿烂笑容。

伏见学的公寓说不上大，但东西摆放得很整齐，各色餐具并排列在厨房柜台上，桌子上放着舍不得扔的蓝色波子汽水瓶——他还没将瓶子里的波珠弄出来，桌子上摆放着新买的漫画杂志，窗外的温暖阳光射入这片充满生活气的空间，让人看着就感觉舒服。看上去稍显凌乱的，是堆放着玩偶和礼物的角落，超大型的长颈鹿布偶静静地坐在角落里，那是高中时候他让父母买的礼物，他还给布偶取了个名字。自从被朋友吐槽过这个名字听上去很奇怪后，就再也没有将玩偶的名字告诉别人，大概在其他人看来，高中男生还想要大型布偶本身，已经是一件足够奇怪的事情，更别提与取了名字的布偶朝夕相处。粉丝送的礼物被整齐放在箱子里，有些实用的正在使用着，余下的都被存放在一角，里面不乏手工艺品和带有可爱图案的观赏价值较高的礼物，将冰冷的角落点缀得温馨起来。  
伏见学将洗好的碗筷整齐地放入碗柜里，擦干手，冬天浸泡在冷水里的手被冻得通红。印着轻松熊的黄色盘子即便是装上最简单的咸土司，配上一杯咖啡，也能让人打足精神，面对净是坏消息的一日。忧虑和内疚被简单的早餐冲散开来，只剩下期待对方来临的欢喜，他哼着鼻歌，是随性哼出的无名小曲，确定房间已经没有任何可疑的地方后，看了看表，直觉告诉他剑持刀也快要到了，他的直觉一向准得可怕。他大步走到玄关处，抱着能用目光迎接剑持刀也从楼下走上来的心情，打开了门，像是给自己一个惊喜那样，剑持刀也平举着手站在门前。  
“哈哈哈哈。”伏见学将门打开，看着剑持刀也呆滞的表情，不由得笑了出来，“刀也さん？为什么不敲门？”  
“刚、刚刚鞋带掉了。在绑鞋带。”剑持刀也嘴上带着不自然的笑容，举着的手依然没放下，伏见学看着剑持刀也脚上的高帮运动鞋，鞋带胡乱被塞入了鞋舌之后，蝴蝶结两边的圈也松松垮垮的，看不出是绑过鞋带的样子。  
“欸？反正进来也是要脱鞋的，没有绑上去的必要吧？”  
“……你说得对。”  
剑持刀也跟在伏见学背后，走进玄关，伸长脖子环视了一圈，才脱下鞋，整齐地摆放好在鞋柜里。他走进伏见学的公寓，不大的空间一览无遗，只有关了灯的洗手间看上去很可疑。他紧紧盯着虚掩着的厕所门，好一会儿才放下戒备，卸下书包，端正地坐在坐垫上。  
伏见学从橱柜最外面的位置拿出剑持刀也的专用杯，许久未打开的茶盒，也只有在剑持刀也来自己家的时候有机会打开。他将茶叶放进茶壶里，浇上热水，再往杯子倒入刚泡好的热茶，放在剑持刀也面前，提醒对方小心烫，自己则端着温热的黑咖啡坐在桌子的另一边。  
剑持刀也端坐在座位上，双手捧着的茶喝了一口，再也没有动静，只是静静地看着茶汤，安静得反常。伏见学不安地回想着刚刚的清扫步骤，可疑的垃圾已经被处理完毕，又迅速瞄了眼阳台晾晒的被单和衣物，确认没有任何疏漏，他深吸一口气，确认自己在意的味道已经完全散去，才勉强放下心。  
持续的沉默将开了窗通风的房间拉入冰点，伏见学打了个喷嚏，手臂上起了鸡皮疙瘩，剑持刀也沉默着，用低气压营造出的氛围对伏见学使用酷刑。日常吵闹的相处方式中并非没有过安静的时候，只是现在两个人之间像被挖了一个无形的深坑，看着对方就在对面，但一步也不敢迈向前。  
“……要来打游戏吗？”  
“没有那个心情。”  
“啊！今天是来学习的吗？刀也さん好努力啊。”  
剑持刀也掏出手机，注意力集中在屏幕上，伏见学也没见过对方这个样子，脑内快速地将这几天自己做过的事迅速过了一遍，也没发现导致现在的氛围产生的原因，倒是想起了冰箱空寥寥的，连待客的食品也没准备。他见剑持刀也依然沉浸在手机上，便提起包，家离便利店很近，几步路能到的距离，他有自信能在十分钟内回来。  
“ガ、ガクくん？”伏见学回过头，剑持刀也抬起头望向伏见学，眼神让他打了个冷颤，他敢打赌这个眼神在哪里碰到过，比如浴室之类的地方，“你要去哪?”  
"我出去买点东西，很快回来。刀也さん麻烦你看一下家。"  
伏见学从鞋柜里随便拿了双鞋子，脱下拖鞋，坐在玄关前，准备换上。  
“我也要去。”剑持刀也迅速站起，不小心碰到了桌子边缘，茶在杯子里晃了晃，洒出了少许在剑持刀也裤子上，滚烫的茶冒着烟。他看也不看一眼，只是直直地瞪着伏见学，紧皱着的眉眼间挤出几条深深的凹痕，眼里溢满了和热茶同样冒着烟的绿光。  
“欸？但是……”  
“是有什么不方便吗？”  
“没有，不过……”  
“ガクくん你该不会是要扔下我，去和别的女生一起出去玩吧？”伏见学半张着嘴，盯着剑持刀也好一会儿，找不到接下去的下一句话。平时遇到什么不满最多也只会调侃自己一番，他找不到剑持刀也情绪波动如此巨大的理由，觉得背部痒痒的，明明是在冬天开了窗在通风的房间，却渗出了密密麻麻的冷汗，紧粘着背后的衣服，也紧粘着他准备出发的双腿。  
“不，不是，为什么突然这么说……”  
“你昨天晚上不是还和别的女生一起去了旅馆街吗！”  
伏见学瞪大眼，眼神游离到一旁，视线又被剑持刀也大幅起伏着的胸腔吸引了回去。他呆看着剑持刀也紧握着双拳，摘下绷带的手，手背上的青筋比平时要更显眼。他记得自己昨晚在旅馆街的时候明明已经尽可能快地穿过夜里人行人往的杂乱街道，但还是被最不想知道的人之一发现了，巧得让人不禁怀疑这是否上天特意给的试炼。  
剑持刀也看着伏见学半张着嘴半天，半个字没憋出来，深吸了一口气，长长叹出，将视线从伏见学身上移到茶杯处，他抽出几张纸巾将桌上已被吹凉的茶擦干。窗外凉风吹进来，吹在被茶打湿的裤子上，他也不看一眼紧贴着肌肤的变得冰冷的布料，只是坐回坐垫上，盯着沉在茶杯底下几片没被过滤的茶叶碎屑，紧闭着嘴，任由沉默被无限度拉长。  
“这我倒是不能否认……”  
“看吧！果然！果然是去干了那些肮脏的事！昨晚玩得很开心吧，肯定今早看到了我的信息之后，带着那种成年人事后特有的余裕感给我回了个问号吧！”  
“成年人的余裕感……才没有！”伏见学看着剑持刀也露出更加难以接受的表情推测出，自己的嘴角在上扬，“等一下，刀也さん该不会是专门为了这件事所以一大早赶过来我家吧。”  
“我无法接受自己的搭档是对我隐瞒事实的男人。”  
伏见学直直望着剑持刀也的双眼，双眸比平时更要泛出绿色的光，这已经超出了“朋友”所管辖的事情的范围，安心感却不可思议地浮了上来，刚刚长时间沉默带来的不安仿佛不曾存在过一般。  
“坦白吧，伏見ガク，你到底是什么时候背叛了我，自己一个人偷偷打开了成年人的大门？”  
“看来没办法再瞒下去了。我和那位前辈，早就打算以结婚为前提开始了交往，前不久我们去了秘鲁一起看鱼尾狮，下周婚礼后将会一起去夏威夷度蜜月……”  
“你骗谁呢！话说给我好好记住鱼尾狮是新加坡的而不是秘鲁的啊！你浅薄的地理知识把说的谎全都暴露了！”   
“实在对不起，刀也さん！我是想着这里一定会有被吐槽的点所以……”  
“谁在陪你开玩笑！我可是！我可是为了这点破事，一晚上都没睡好！”  
“欸……？”伏见学小声惊叹了出来，他看到剑持刀也眼下的浓重的黑眼圈，在他看来，这块黑眼圈却是对自己的最大肯定，尽管他也并不十分情愿是自己导致了它的产生。  
“所以，昨天的那位到底是？”  
“只是社团的前辈而已。昨晚聚会的时候喝醉了酒，其他人都去了下一个酒会，只有我能把她拉到普通的旅馆住一晚。”  
“这个回答也太教科书了，绝对还发生过什么吧？对吧，不是说大学生都会做那种事吗。”  
“你这是听谁说的！不要对大学生有这么奇怪的印象！”他一瞬间感觉自己被拉回了昨晚的审讯现场，捏了捏太阳穴让自己回过神来，那几个昨晚回答不了的问题也跟着他，一起回到了现实世界里。“真要发生的话，后续会有很多不必要的麻烦。再说了，你也知道我不是那种人。”  
“……也是。”剑持刀也松了口气，阳台外的光线照了进来，融化了刚刚冰冷的氛围。  
伏见学走出阳台，温暖的冬日阳光算不上刺眼，柔和的光线笼罩晾晒着的被单和衣物，他看着随风飘着的衣物，不明所以的梦境映像朦胧地投影在被单上，压得被单很是沉重，连冷风也吹不动。  
“刀也さん，话说回来，今天天气很好啊。”  
“不如我们去游乐园玩吧！”  
“欸？欸？太突然了吧？”  
“就当作是陪我去可以吗？游乐园有一个隐藏项目，我想去体验很久了。”  
“真拿你没办法。”  
太阳光穿过阳台，照在剑持刀也熟悉的笑容上，如冬日被炉上必然会放着的蜜柑一样，他答应伏见学邀约时散发出的一种理所当然的感觉。


	2. Chapter 2

“哇——好厉害！”伏见学抬头看着游乐场中心新建的摩天轮，纯白的摩天轮在阳光下泛着光，显得格外耀眼。伏见学抬头盯着摩天轮，将票放进包里，同来游玩的路人绕过停在路中间看摩天轮的二人，匆匆向其他设施走去。  
“你说的隐藏项目就是这个吗？”剑持刀也在旁边叉着腰，顺着伏见学的视线抬头望向摩天轮，“这也太不‘隐藏’了吧？”  
“才不是。”剑持刀也只说对了一半，被归为错误猜测是合理的，“隐藏项目要晚上才开始呢。”  
“现在才中午！”  
“刀也さん！一起去坐过山车打发时间吧！坐十次的话就到夜晚了吧！”  
“你脑子坏了吧！啧，真是的。”剑持刀也打开游乐园门口取的地图，指向右边，“应该是往那边走。快点吧，不然等一下很多人排队。”  
剑持刀也拿着地图，向前走去，人群穿过他们之间。伏见学抬头望了望摩天轮，回过神来，回头却不见剑持刀也的身影。他四处望去，看到个神似剑持刀也的背影，却又很快地被埋没在人群之中，失去了目标。  
印象中自己才是总是跑在前面的人，平时出去玩的时候，总被剑持刀也抱怨走得太快，让自己放慢步速，但他也没担心过这件事，每次走远了一段距离回头一看，剑持刀也总在自己身后，稍稍加快步速走上来。  
他转了一圈，望向周围，试图再次寻找熟悉的深紫色头发的人，他的视线迅速被同样是紫色头发穿着鲜艳的人吸引了过去，可惜是装扮怪异的工作人员；他寻找上面印着红色图案的白色外套，目标太多，穿着白色衣服的男女老少夹杂在人群里，根本分不清哪个是哪个。  
“对了，手机……”  
他快速转头望向四周，点进拨号界面，直接拨打剑持刀也的号码，“嘟——嘟——”，电话音外只听到人们嬉戏打闹的声音和细碎的脚步声，偶然听到响起的电话铃声，回过头看，却是陌生人。  
“在哪，在哪？”  
他的目光拼命在人群里试图发现剑持刀也，就像第一次见面时，明明两个人都没见过面，却还是能很快地察觉出是对方那样，他开始焦急起来，害怕当时自己能在人群里一眼发现对方的锐利眼神已经被时间磨平。他害怕发现自己眼里的剑持刀也昏暗无光，这份情谊便如放在阴处的喜阳植物那般，无论本身生命力有多强，也只会慢慢枯萎，凋谢。  
“刀也さん！”  
他朝着面前一个看似熟悉的背影喊去，左脚刚迈开步伐，右臂却被什么拉住，他猛地回过头，看到剑持刀也站在自己身后，刚刚错认为的剑持刀也的人，不知是错觉还是只是认错人，被人群吞没。  
“发什么呆呢？我在这呢。”  
“吓死我了，我刚都想去广播站喊人了。”  
“你才是走丢的那个吧！真是的……好好跟紧我啊。”  
伏见学跟在剑持刀也身后，剑持刀也比他稍矮一些，刚好能看见他后脑勺的发旋，后脑勺的头发大致向着一个方向整齐地梳理着，有少数几根头发大概是被蹭到，或者是冬天静电的作用，翘起少许。他很少看到剑持刀也的后脑勺，平时共处的时候两人总是并排着，或是偶尔伏见学走得稍快一些，走走停停等剑持刀也跟上后再一同继续前进。  
他看着剑持刀也的发旋，不敢盯太久，这个直觉锐利的男人总能很快地发现他的视线，但却察觉不到自己潜意识里在用什么目光在看着他。他低着头，看着对方的步伐，自己也不经意地模仿了起来，用同样的步速伸出相同的脚，跟着他前进，但即便模仿了脚步，也模仿不了剑持刀也的思考方式，了解到他心里边到底在想些什么。男性之间作为朋友也会愿意和女孩子们一样，坦坦荡荡地坐在摩天轮里喊着“永远在一起”之类的话吗，作为男性活在世上20年的经验告诉他，即使有也很稀少，那场面看上去也不太“正常”，而且里面大概也包含了许多友谊之外的情感。他害怕和剑持刀也成为那种关系，一旦开始了就会结束，而一旦结束过后，即使还能退一步做回朋友，那必定也是参杂了杂质，变成与当初纯粹的关系完全不一样的东西。可逃离不掉桃红色的噩梦一遍遍在夜里缠绕着他，变着法子侵入他正在休息的大脑里，提醒这份的感情早就变了质，逼迫他承认这份事实。  
或许这时候应该将选择权交给另一位主角。但怎么问出口又是一个难以解决的问题，假装轻佻地直球邀请对方，“哟，要和我一起坐‘能永远在一起’的摩天轮吗？”这个选项从一开始就没被划入选项当中，假如这份美好希望被当作是在玩笑，被不当一回事，那倒不如不说。那就认认真真地向对方提出吧，但万一对方想到了一些自己不希望对方误会的东西该如何是好？他冷静下来思考，剑持刀也毕竟是在烟花下被外国男性做出过于亲密举动后，也没有过于放在心上的人，那自己拼命埋在心底里的坏念头也会被忽视掉吗？他说不准，他就连自己究竟是希望那些不应该萌生出来的感情，究竟是希望他们活埋在土里慢慢死去，还是给予其阳光和雨露让他茁壮成长也说不清。  
早知如此，不如一开始就不要头脑发热提出邀请。他渴望知道答案，却又真切地恐惧揭晓答案的那个瞬间。  
“……刀也さん！”嘴巴像是被锁住，只是张开口这个动作，也花费了他千般力气，让他把精力和勇气全费尽在张开嘴这个简单动作里，接下来的话一句都没准备好。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“不……应该走那条路才对。”  
“欸，不是吧……”  
“你该不会是不认得路吧。”  
“吵死了，这是近路，地图上是这么写的。你才是要好好跟着我，不然不仅是现在走丢，到时候在人生的十字路口也迷失方向了怎么办？”  
伏见学放慢了脚步，和剑持刀也的间距逐渐加大，但剑持刀也也慢了下来，伏见学加快了步伐，追上剑持刀也。  
“那到时候刀也さん也要来接我吗？”  
“给我好好自己走啊！”剑持刀也不断向前走着，沉默了一阵子，低下头看起了地图，看不到他的表情，“嘛，不过，你实在需要我帮助的话，我不会放任不管的，谁让我们是搭档呢。虽然不是很确定未来的事，但是我都是会在的。”  
“……刀也さん！”他听见自己的声音变得有些发颤，鼻子一酸，鼻音也变得重了起来，他大步向前走到了剑持刀也的前面，直到发烫的脸变正常之前，只敢用背面面对着剑持刀也，“好，那我们就先从鬼屋玩起吧！”  
“喂！为什么临时换了项目！我们直接去过山车好不好？不要走那么快！”  
“好，好！”  
他向后拉起剑持刀也的衣袖，带着他向前跑去，穿过人群，穿过小路，像是抓住了打开宝库大门的钥匙那样，兴奋地冲向目的地，准备打开那扇门。

太阳的余晖逐渐消散，像被血染红一样深色的天，将红色的光照在他们脸上。他们从被照得更红艳的过山车上下来，本想去再排一次队，工作人员刚好把排队入口拦了起来，挂上了‘本日此设施暂停营业’的告示牌。他们找了个空着的长凳，剑持刀也摇摇晃晃，扶着长凳椅背缓缓坐下，半张着嘴喘着粗气，咳了几声。伏见学将包放下，只拿上钱包和手机，向旁边的小卖部走去。  
他分别从冰箱和货架里拿了两瓶饮料和喉糖，结账处有熟食贩卖，鸡蛋和淀粉做成的蛋饼在机器高温烘烤下散发出香甜的味道，蛋饼内被放入鲜奶油与水果，再淋上巧克力酱，店员最后又插了根小旗子在上面。队伍前面的二人接过店员递来的可丽饼，牵着手离开了店内。伏见学下意识摸了摸自己空得发虚的肚子，拿着商品走向前。  
“麻烦要两个可丽饼。”  
“小哥是来坐摩天轮的吗？”  
“欸？为什么会知道？”  
“看你的表情就知道了。”伏见学摸了摸自己的脸，捏了捏两颊，试着把表情放松开来。店员熟练地在铁板上摊开蛋饼，笑着看了伏见学一眼，往蛋饼上多放了些巧克力酱与水果，卷好后，在顶端分别插上一根小旗子。  
“可丽饼做好了，欢迎下次光临。”伏见学放下钱，从店员手里接过两个可丽饼，“上面的小旗子是为你加油的幸运物哦，希望你能在摩天轮上看到烟花。”  
“哇！谢谢！”  
“最近很多人都看到了呢，很多情侣后来都来感谢我们，说这个很有用呢。”  
“欸！真的吗！不过我是和朋友一起来的。”  
“哎呀，是要去告白吗？”  
“才不是！”伏见学握着可丽饼的手紧张得将奶油挤出了少许，“只是想实现自己的愿望而已。”  
“那可真是少见。”店员从柜台里又拿出两个小旗子，递给了伏见学，“虽然不知道你的愿望是什么，也不知道能不能实现，但还是给你送上双倍的祝福。假如还是没看到的话，那就再来这里坐到能看到为止吧。”  
“欸嘿嘿。谢谢！”  
伏见学双手拿着可乐饼，臂上挂着装了饮料和零食的塑料袋，快步回到长凳处，将饮料和可丽饼递给剑持刀也。  
剑持刀也将可丽饼上的小旗子拔开，看到伏见学紧紧盯着自己手上拿着的小旗子，捏着仔细观察了一下，没发现什么特别的地方，便递给伏见学，品尝起了可丽饼。伏见学看了看手里拿着的旗子，看向只是享受着甜品带来的安心感的剑持刀也，将手里的旗子也放进口袋里，拍了拍，轻巧的旗子却将口袋坠得变了形。他盯着剑持刀也，对方吃东西时一边的腮鼓了起来，不自觉微微皱起的眉头跟着咬肌一并轻微动着，粘腻的甜奶油和清爽水果一起吃的绝妙平衡口感，让他不自觉地眯起了眼睛。直到剑持刀也回头看他到底在看些什么，他才连忙转回头，望向摩天轮，咬了口可丽饼。  
“为什么要连续坐十次过山车……”  
“一、一时兴起？”  
“算了，反正还挺开心的。”他大口地咬下可丽饼，鼻子里发出熟悉的轻笑声。  
太阳沉到地平线之下，被摩天轮挡住，天边最后一抹红霞映在剑持刀也脸上，烧得通红，不仅是脸，连他绿色的眼眸都快被染成了红色。伏见学盯着剑持刀也的脸，嘴角边有不小心沾在上面的奶油，他很快察觉到了，伸出舌头将奶油舔走。他咽了咽口水，被自己的吞咽声吓了一跳，随即接上来的，是越来越响的心跳声，嘈杂得甚至连旁边路人的谈话声全都给遮盖住。他左手用力地抓了一下胸口，心脏的急速跳动震得他的掌心都感觉到了疼痛，心脏又像被许多蚂蚁爬过一般瘙痒，比在过山车从最高点上快速冲下来更难以忍受。他拧开了饮料瓶瓶盖，碳酸汽水着急地涌出瓶口，他猛灌了几大口饮料浇在胸前燃烧起来的火上，但就像在烈火里洒了几滴水，“嗞啦”一声，便蒸发尽了。  
“顺、顺带一提，刀也さん你现在的声音听起来超好笑。”  
“哈?还真敢说啊，你这个罪魁祸首。”剑持刀也咳了几下,玩了好几次过山车喊得嘶哑的声音，听上去像鸭子的叫声。伏见学笑了出声，刚刚一直紧握胸前的手也开始放松，他从塑胶袋里掏出了刚刚在小卖部里买的喉糖，撕开递给剑持刀也。  
“给，喉糖。刚刚顺便买的。”  
“谢谢。”  
天边最后一抹红色被夜幕的深蓝吞噬，远处挂着的月亮在颜色逐渐变沉的背景的衬托下变得更亮了起来，伏见学看着远处的路灯“唰”地一下一同亮起，紧接着是白色的摩天点亮了彩虹色的灯，一下子成为了夜晚游乐园的主角。人们像是飞蛾扑向明火那般飞奔着聚集在摩天轮下，明知道这只是个靠电力驱动的冰冷无机物，却还是选择将一些几乎无法实现的愿望，寄托在这冰冷的机器上。  
伏见学拿起包，快速把没咬多少口的可丽饼塞进嘴里，拉着剑持刀也向队伍末尾跑去，后面很快补上人跟在队伍末端，他回头瞄了一眼，又环视一圈，不知何时形成了被成双成对的情侣包围着的状况。  
“呜——”他闭上嘴在心里大喊了出来，酒会里前辈口中所说的，会结伴一同坐摩天轮的朋友群体一个都没看到，放眼望去只有散发着恋爱氛围的男女组合，以及被这些人所包围住的唯一异类——伏见学和剑持刀也。他瞄了眼剑持刀也，在刷着手机，他稍稍松了口气，低下头看着自己的脚，祈祷着剑持刀也不要想到别的地方去。他感觉到又一股视线在盯着自己，甚至连剑持刀也也在人群里变成了被注视的异端。他连忙抬起头看向闪烁着彩虹光芒的摩天轮，要不现在就把自己的目的直接说出来的念头闪过，但又将这个想法压了下去，旁边的人绝对会说些有的没的，尽管自己的做法的确可疑。  
队伍不断地在往前，摩天轮不停旋转着，漆黑的夜幕一直没有被烟花点亮。伏见学松了口气，他查过许多网站，资讯上都说游乐园一晚上只会在九点准时放一次烟花。从摩天轮上下来的人虽然没能看到烟花，但明显比上去之前要亲密许多。  
工作人员打开摩天轮的桥箱，伏见学拉着剑持刀也弯下腰坐进去，面对面坐稳后，工作人员便从外面关上玻璃门，摩天轮缓缓升高，机械不平稳的运作声打破了沉默。剑持刀也趴在窗边，看着外面的景色，七彩的霓虹灯照亮了整个城市，神奈川夜景很是吸引人。  
“从高处看夜景，比想象中要好看好多。”  
伏见学低着头，没有回答剑持刀也的话，他紧张地看着手表，秒针滴滴答答地往前走着，距离九点还有几分钟。  
“ガクくん说的隐藏活动是什么？”  
“啊……那个啊，保密。”  
“不会只是因为一个人坐摩天轮很丢人，但又很想坐彩虹色的摩天轮，所以才特意找我一起上来坐吧？”  
“才没有！”伏见学停顿了一下，或许刚刚应该直接承认了，才不会引起对方的怀疑。“不过刀也さん好像挺喜欢摩天轮的。”  
“还挺喜欢的，有种俯视整个社会的感觉，能感受到社会格差感。”  
“我才不是让你来看这个的啊。”伏见学又看了看表上的时间，分针早就过了12，他皱着眉靠向窗边，本该出现在天上的烟花，却到现在也还没见到苗头。他隔着窗看到摩天轮离地面越来越近，为了不让自己白来一趟，即使烟花没有准时打在天上，现在说出口或许是一个不错的选择。  
“刀也さん……！”  
摩天轮突然发出了“吱吱”的声音，剧烈的晃动让两人本能地紧抓住扶手，他们感觉到摩天轮的桥箱在急速往下，一阵剧烈的震动过后，桥箱的门被打开，工作人员微笑着，接他们出来。伏见学跟在剑持刀也身后，向人群外走去，他回头看向依旧亮着彩虹色灯光旋转着的摩天轮，或者今晚的烟花被临时取消了，又或者是天气不允许放，他绞尽脑汁在为都市传说找借口，也在找一个能让自己接受的解释。  
他们走向路边的长椅，和刚刚坐的地方不一样，这里人流很少，路灯时明时暗，不规律地闪烁着，只有飞虫愿意靠近。  
“ガクくん？”剑持刀也回头，只看见伏见学低着头，缺少照明的环境下看不清对方的表情。“所以你说的隐藏项目到底是什么？”  
“咻——啪！”  
伏见学背后巨大的光源将剑持刀也的脸照亮，伏见学在剑持刀也绿色的眼睛里看到自己背后灿烂一片，他立刻回头，抬头望向天边，巨大的烟花在摩天轮后面绽放开来，照亮了整个深蓝的夜空，绚丽的光芒将星星与月亮的光辉都遮盖住，吸引着所有人的目光。  
“咻——”烟花发射上天的声音尖锐而刺耳，随即是巨大的爆破声，紧接着是后面数个跟着发射的烟花的爆破声。伏见学听到了自己内心有什么东西被烟花击碎了，心底里玻璃碎片掉落在地的“哗啦哗啦”的声音和烟花的绽放的声音一齐震得他耳膜嗡嗡作响，他半张着嘴，朝这边刮来的风带着烟花灰拂到自己脸上，吹到眼里，但也不眨眼，任由眼睛分泌着将烟花灰赶出去的生理性泪液。琥珀色的瞳孔里被烟花占据着，夺走了他的魂，什么也思考不了，他的小小愿望被也一并被发射到空中，随着烟花的绽放，一同炸裂开来。  
“开什么玩笑……”他胡乱地抹着眼，大力揉搓弄得眼白里泛起了红血丝，无形的烟花灰却仍躲在眼睛的某个角落，刺得眼睛抬不起来看这片烟花。  
“怎么了吗？是烟花灰掉进眼睛里了吗？”剑持刀也递来纸巾，被突然转过半身的伏见学吓了一跳。伏见学咧着嘴，半边脸朝着放烟花的方向，半边脸对着剑持刀也。  
“刀也さん！这就是我说的隐藏项目！”又一朵烟花在天上绽放了起来，“其实这个隐藏项目还有一个都市传说。”伏见学深吸了一口气，“据说在摩天轮上看到烟花，两个人的缘分就一直不会断呢。和刀也さん相处得很开心，所以…… ”  
不同种类的烟花在天上炸裂开来，巨大的爆破声一段段传开，人们的欢呼声也随着烟花的绽放，更上了一个台阶。  
“欸？你刚刚说什么?”  
“……假如刀也さん以后带着女朋友来，在摩天轮里看着烟花说些像‘你比烟花’还漂亮的老套情话，一定很浪漫吧。求婚时的首选场景。”  
“呕呕——你的大脑回路偶尔浪漫得让人感到不适。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”他发出尖锐的笑声，打闹着锤了锤剑持刀也的肩部。残破的路灯一闪一闪，最后“啪”地一下熄灭，再也没亮起，围绕着路灯的飞虫盘旋了几圈，还是散开了。两个人站在黑暗中，只有远处仍在发光的摩天轮提供着彩虹色的光照。  
“回去吧，刀也さん！”伏见学伸出手，拉起依然坐在长凳上的剑持刀也，再放开，径直向前走去。寒风灌进外套里，从外到内冰冻他的身躯，白色的热气从嘴边喷出。插在口袋里的双手发僵，就连动动手指头都能听到僵硬的“喀拉喀拉”声，干燥的手冻得疼痒起来，手突然传来一阵剧烈的痛感，拇指在上面摩梭了一下，手上开了一道口子。


	3. Chapter 3

伏见学躺在被褥上，眯着眼伸手摸了摸枕头边，拿起手机，拔掉充电线，确认了下时间，吓得连忙从床上弹起来，又看了看日期，是既不用做早安直播也不用打工的日子，大学正好在放假，他松了口气，无力地倒在床上。  
“今天要做什么……对了，冰箱好像没有食材了……”这么想着，挣扎着从被褥里爬起，手臂支撑着身体不一会儿，又倒下去，脸沉沉地埋在枕头里，像是被吸进去一般，起不来。脑袋停止了运作，只是沉浸在黑暗之中，什么也不想思考，什么也不想感受。  
时间是很主观的东西，只要剥离了量化工具，便可以被随意阐释。他掰着手指，在手机里看到的今天的日期减去去游乐园的那天日期，已经过了好几天，但自己却像被禁锢在了在游乐园的那个晚上一样，怎么也走不出来。  
他将头埋在枕头里蹭了好几下，鼻子发酸，失败之夜的经历在枕头上放起了幻灯片，连细节都清晰可见，最不情愿见到的部分，则被单独剪辑出来，一遍又一遍地在他脑内重演，逼迫他再次重温。  
“放过我吧……我根本不想想起来……”  
不断重放的影片没能让他想到当晚行动的原因，也没能想通为什么只是烟花灰粘在眼睛上，可以让他即使回到家也止不住掉眼泪。明明自己也知道，这只是个都市传说，甚至退一百步即使真的坐在摩天轮上看到了烟花，也不一定能实现自己的愿望。但下了摩天轮后姗姗来迟的烟花，就像是神明在嘲弄自己的幼稚想法一般，挑衅的烟花一朵朵地被发射到天上，那发射时的烦人噪音连自己的真心话也一并压制住，不让对方听见。他是真的这么希望着，但越是这么期盼着就越说不出口，像幼儿园的孩童挂在七夕树上的愿望一样，被成年人看到后惊讶于居然还有这么天真的想法，大惊小怪地赞扬一番后，实际上是从内心深处觉得不屑，那只是些只配挂在七夕树上的不可能实现的“愿望”。  
“呼哈！”他猛地从枕头里抬起头，大口大口呼吸，“差点窒息了。”  
手机突然震动了一下，他立刻打开消息栏，看到是打工同事发来的消息后，将手机放在了一边，趴回枕头上，长长地叹了口气。他挣扎着从床上爬起来，打开消息，对着同事发来的一句“你最近没发生什么事吧？”，回复了一句“谢谢你的关心！我没有事。”便将手机放在一旁，准备去洗漱，手机又震动了起来，他瞄了一眼，看到熟悉的“剑持刀也”四个字，连忙拿起手机。  
他迅速拿起手机点进聊天软件，才担心起秒速已读会不会让对方误以为自己其实很期待着他的消息，他看着剑持刀也发给自己新买的漫画单行本的图片，等了很久，也没有下一句消息，大概是想邀请自己去他家看新买的漫画，他打了几个字，又删去，担心贸然回复会不会显得自己自作多情，尽管之前根本不会有这些顾虑。  
他放下手机，游乐园那晚之前的日子没有想过的问题一下子涌了出来，无论在聊天栏里输入什么语句，在伏见学自己看来好像都变了味，他看着屏幕里的漫画书的照片，对方拍的时候没注意光源，把影子也拍了进去。他只是默默盯着，直到手机自动关掉屏幕，黑色的屏幕映着他的脸，像是要把他吸进去。他看着屏幕里自己的倒影，眼皮越来越沉，上下眼皮打了好一会儿架，最后还是合了起来。  
他有些分不清梦里的现实和真正的现实，他正常地在梦境里打工，在梦境里直播，从梦境里醒来之后，依然干着同样的事情。只有那重复放映的夜幕里遍布烟花的夜晚提醒他，又是一场梦。身体就像是不允许他遗忘掉这段经历，但又在尝试给这个糟糕的夜晚强加一个其他可能发生的结局，短短几天以内，他做过烟花绽放后外星人占领地球的梦，烟花绽放后摩天轮爆炸的梦，烟花绽放后莫名其妙两个人开始玩卡巴迪的梦，但就是梦不到一个商业电影里面最爱放映的大团圆结局。  
“咕——”他艰难地睁开眼，揉了揉饿得有些不舒服的肚子，爬起来。好几天没出门，冰箱空空的，只剩下几颗耐放的包心菜，外层泛黄的菜叶失去了生命力，干瘪着向外卷起，叶子上还带着几个虫眼。他随意拿出几样食材走形式般地清洗了一下，随意切成大块，扔进放满水的锅里，熟透后放入嘴里，尝不出味道。  
他放下筷子，盯着锅里的食物良久，看着锅里的汤映着自己的脸，胡茬散乱地分布在嘴边，眼皮坠了下来。他摸了摸自己的刺刺的下巴，望了眼完全空了的冰箱，起身穿起了衣服。

伏见学走在从超市回家的路上，厚重的云层遮住了太阳，灰蒙蒙的天连接着同样是灰色的水泥地，一眼望不到尽头。天气相对前几天暖和了一些，但没有阳光，体感上总觉得很是阴冷。装满商品的塑胶袋的拉环部分紧紧勒住他的手指，扯得发痛。他将装满东西的袋子放在地上，甩了甩手，突然听到有一阵规律的拍球声。他顺着声音走进公园，公园里只有一个沙池和一个儿童游玩设施，一个小男孩孤独地拍着球，嘴里嘀咕着，大概是在算自己一共拍了多少下。小男孩突然用力将球拍了起来，球反弹得老高，没能接住，眼睁睁看着球落地后滚到了伏见学的脚边。  
“啊，大哥哥，我的球！”  
“给你。”伏见学手上的东西把手里的东西放在一旁的长凳上，捡起球，蹲下递给小男孩。小男孩穿着厚重的外套，看起来很暖和，穿着短裤的腿上带着好几块淤青，膝盖上也有擦伤。伏见学从刚买的东西里找到创可贴，递给小男孩，男孩死死盯着对方手上的创可贴，不肯放开手里的球，一动不动。  
“我来帮你贴上吧。”小男孩倒是很配合地抬高了脚，让伏见学帮忙，贴上了带有图案的创可贴后，看上去很开心地踢了踢腿。  
“大哥哥也来一起玩吧。”  
“欸？”  
“哥哥不喜欢玩球吗？”  
“喜欢，喜欢的。”  
小男孩将球抛进伏见学的怀里，往远处跑了好几步，拉开了一段距离，朝着伏见学挥手。伏见学将球扔回去，男孩接过球，又扔回给伏见学。  
“哥哥喜欢玩捉迷藏吗？”  
“喜欢！”伏见学将球传给男孩，力度比刚刚大了少许。“我高中的时候还有在玩捉迷藏呢。”  
“现在不玩了吗？”  
“现在已经完全算是大人了吧。我已经成年了哦。”  
“大人就不能玩捉迷藏了吗？”  
“大人玩捉迷藏看上去会很奇怪吧。”  
“那大人还真是辛苦呢，喜欢的事情都不能做。”  
伏见学没接稳球，球滚落到了一边，他大步走过去，重新将球捡起。  
“大人也可以做很多事哦。像是喝酒啊开车啊，这些都是只有大人才能做的呢。”  
“哥哥喜欢喝酒吗？”  
“嗯……可乐比较好喝。”  
“喜欢的事情不能做，能做的是不喜欢的事情，那变成大人根本没有什么好处嘛。”  
“但是大人可以自己决定很多事情哦。”  
“可是大哥哥连自己想玩的东西都不能随意决定，不是吗？”  
伏见学接过对方跑来的球，握在手上，以前本想留到成年之后才做出的决定，20岁后的第一个半年过去了，什么都没有进展。长大成人并不是过了0点便会产生蜕变的事情，数字上的变化并不能引起本人的质变，那些重大事项的决定依然未能定下来，反而因为自己背负起成年人的枷锁后，更难做出令自己满意的决定，就连和别人商谈，也不知道应该先依靠谁。  
“大哥哥，球！把球扔给我！”  
“抱歉，刚发了一下呆。”  
伏见学将球扔给小男孩，球在空中划出一道弧线，直直地落在小男孩手中，小男孩突然望向公园门口，开心地露出了笑容，朝门口招了招手。  
“啊！是爸爸，妈妈！”小男孩抱着球，向着的公园的大门跑去，一对男女手牵着手站在公园的出入口，远远地望着小男孩。小男孩娇嫩的手牵起母亲柔软的手，父亲那双骨节分明的有力的手，温暖地包裹住男孩的手。小男孩朝伏见学挥挥手，男孩父母举起手，点点头，向伏见学表达照顾孩子的谢意，一家三口便牵着手离开了，留下伏见学站在公园中央。暗红色的太阳穿过厚重的云层，沉重的光压得连光秃着枝丫的树也喘不过气。伏见学的影子拉得老长，他站在原地默默地看着刚刚他们远去的背影，装得满满当当的塑料袋子里掉出来了一瓶波子汽水，蓝色的玻璃瓶摔落在地，玻璃碎成好几块，分裂地散落开来，被夕阳的光烧成红色，瓶子里的玻璃珠也透着暗红，滚进了草丛里。  
“……真好啊。”

寒风将他的鼻头吹得通红，灌进衣服里的风还持续缠绕着，他将装满各种特价商品的两大袋东西放在地上，甩甩被冻得通红的手，上面有几条皲裂开的缝。他在包里翻找了好一会儿，才从最底下翻出了和手同样冷冰冰的钥匙。金属钥匙互相碰撞，发出清脆的声音，在空无一人的楼道里反射着冰冷的回声。  
他打开门，黑漆漆的房间里连家具的轮廓也看不清，大喊了一声“我回来了！”，屋内陆续亮起鹅黄色的光，点亮了整个空间，暖气也开始运行起来，排气扇的声音在“呼呼”作响。  
“欢迎回来。”在网上购买的家居智能助理用机械音迎接他回来，比起自带的高科技功能，这个冰冷的金属仪器更像是专门买来回应“我回来了！”这句话的机器。  
他用轻拍宠物的手法，拍了拍放在玄关处的智能助理，再将购物袋拖进屋子里，关上门，像清点战利品一样，将买回来的东西倾倒在桌子上，不大的单人公寓即便放置上闲杂物品，看上去依然是空寥寥的，从家具内部散发出一股冷清的味道。  
他打开冰箱门，将买回来的食材随意塞入冰箱内，塞不进去的食材变成了今晚的晚饭。蔬菜与肉类切片切块，大小不均的食材被放入锅里一起煮，淋上酱油与味增，锅里弥漫着一股家庭料理特有的，让人感到安心的咸香味。他拿勺子尝了一口，明明放进的调味料和印象中母亲放的一样，自己却总做不出那种感觉，虽说不上难吃，但总觉得缺了些什么。  
他将烹饪好的食物倒入餐具中，端到桌子上，大口大口地将食物塞入口中。只要一掠过舌头，就能品尝出食材里如梗一般让人感到不对劲的味道，或许不是食材的错，他抬头望着桌子对面，如果这里坐着一个人一同进食，或许今晚晚餐里突然多出的那股平时没有的怪味，便会不存在。  
他把餐具到洗碗池里，放满水，刚伸手进水里，就倒吸着凉气将手立刻抽了出来，冬季干燥而皲裂开的手一捧水就钻心的疼。  
他打开抽屉，翻出藏在最里面的红茶味电子烟，这是他的第一次买电子烟选择的味道，旁边还放着能量饮料味道的电子烟，但能量饮料味的看上去和全新的一样，倒是红茶味的那支带着少许使用过的痕迹。他叼着电子烟晃悠悠走向阳台，前几天晾晒的衣物还没收下来，挂在晾衣杆上随风飘着，洗衣机旁堆放着这几天的积下来的衣物。  
红茶的温厚沉稳能安抚刚涉足成人世界的紧张心情，香烟、酒精这些几年前被禁止尝试的东西，只要跨越限定年龄的那一根线，一切都触手可及，但尝试过后却发现其实没那么了不起。  
他趴在阳台的护栏上，云层密布的夜晚没有前几天那么冷。他拧开电子烟，按下电子烟上的按钮，将烟嘴靠近唇边，大力地吸了一口。红茶的清香混合着电子烟里的少许烟油味，味道竟带些甜腻，浓厚的茶味被吸入体内，在肺部走了一圈后，模仿着小孩子吹泡泡那般喷出，白色烟雾在夜幕里特别显眼，他看着烟像泡沫被戳破一般，不用风吹就自动散开，红茶味在舌面上的回甘只留下一阵酸涩。静寂的夜里连风声也听不见，偶尔有寒冬夜聚在一起的欢笑声从远处传来，但很快也被这片寂静的夜吞噬，剩下的只有电子烟“噗嗤噗嗤”喷着烟的声音。乳白色的烟雾冲破黑夜的包围，将他从黑夜里抽离开来。  
他嘴里像叼着玩具一样叼着烟，上下摆动，望向远方，也不知道在想些什么，或者什么都没在想，突然感到嘴上一热。“烫烫烫烫！”他松开嘴，慌忙地将要掉下的电子烟接住， 被电子烟烫到的地方火辣辣的疼，他摸了摸嘴唇，立刻缩回手，倒吸了口冷气。燃着的芯片还在飘散出醇厚的红茶味道，只是其中夹杂的烟油味更重了，刺鼻得像居酒屋聚会那晚的酒臭味，他食指与拇指抓住电子烟，抖了抖，将烟熄灭，放进裤袋里。  
他把下巴靠在护栏上，双手直直地伸了出去，看着路过的行人。小孩子牵住爸爸妈妈，欢声笑语地拉着双亲往前走，暖黄的路灯像是舞台上永远追随着主角的聚光灯一样，在黑暗中朝他们身上聚光。  
伏见学的目光紧紧跟随着他们，直至他们穿过小巷，超出了他的视野范围。对面楼各家各户的灯一盏盏亮了起来，点亮了漆黑的夜晚，他抬起头，哈了一口气，白色的雾气停留在空中不一会儿，像刚刚吹出的电子烟一样，很快就消散了。他从裤袋里掏出手机，打开通讯录，随意地往下拉，他盯着备注里写着“家”的号码，望了好一会儿，还是按下了拨号键。

伏见学拎着顺路买回来的甜品，他知道父亲更喜欢下酒菜，但每次买回来后总会被抱怨，是不懂行的人才会买的东西，久而久之他便放弃了揣测父亲的口味，转而买些别的新奇玩意。父亲总是摆出一副不需要的样子，挥着手叫他下次别买了，倒是母亲很喜欢，每次都满脸笑容地享受着。  
他掏出钥匙串，把自己公寓的钥匙插入钥匙孔，戳了几下后，才意识到自己拿错了钥匙。他打开家门，走廊开着明亮的白灯，电视嘈杂声音从客厅里面传出，一时间竟有少许不适应。  
“我回来了！”  
“欢迎回来。”  
母亲从厨房里探出头，看到是伏见学后，放下手中的厨具，擦了擦手，张开柔软而又温暖的双臂，微笑着快步走到玄关处。  
“我顺路买了些吃的。”  
“哇！谢谢，那我拿进去啦。”  
他哼着小曲脱下鞋子，放在鞋柜里，柜子里的底层为他留出了空位，几双以前穿过的旧鞋子积上了尘，但也还没被清出柜子。哥哥搬了出去，但依然放了他的拖鞋在柜子里。只有父母的鞋子和弟弟的拖鞋摆在玄关处。他从柜子里拿出拖鞋换上，将鞋子整齐放在玄关处，顺便将弟弟歪歪斜斜的鞋子摆正，再拿着东西走进家里。  
他拿着甜品走到客厅，闻到了从厨房飘出饭菜的香味，熟悉的味道一下子就为这个家营造出了独一无二的感觉。父亲一如既往地坐在沙发上看着电视，和伏见学搬出去之前一样，只是家里安静了很多，以往哥哥和弟弟在家吵闹的声音，今天都没能听到。  
“我回来了！要吃吗？”  
“欢迎回来……怎么又买这些东西，这是什么？甜甜圈？”  
“这个挺好吃的。”  
“下次买点下酒菜回来。”  
“你爸他虽然这么说，但每次都有好好吃完。”母亲从厨房探出头，远远地喊了一句。  
“那是为了不浪费！”他卷着背，拆开包装，用食指和拇指拎起一个甜甜圈，拉远了观察了一下，嗅了嗅，皱了皱眉头，但还是塞到了嘴里，“还和小孩一样，买些甜点，也不嫌丢人。下次买酒回来吧，都成年了，能买了吧。”  
“不不不，也不是说成人了就一定要买的吧。”他把包放下，坐在沙发上，裤袋被什么东西顶着，又站起来，把裤袋里的电子烟拿了出来，顺势放在桌子上。  
“抽这种东西？”  
“嗯？啊……感觉挺有趣的。”  
“这种小孩才抽的东西，下次试试真货吧。”  
伏见学含糊地应了一声，便离开了座位。  
“在做什么？”  
“味增汤。”  
母亲打开锅盖，搅拌了一下，汤的鲜甜气味立刻淹没了整个厨房，她舀了一勺，倒在小碟子里，给伏见学尝了口。  
“我总是做不出这个味道。”  
“是吗，谢谢夸奖，不过我还没放味增呢。”  
“但就是尝起来不太一样，感觉比我自己做的浓郁很多。”  
“可能我倾注了很多爱进去吧。”母亲说完之后不好意思地捂着嘴笑了出来，“帮我拿一下冰箱里的味增。”  
伏见学转身走到冰箱前面，冰箱的门上用磁铁相框新贴了一些稍稍褪色的旧照片。他看着相框里的照片，父母抱着弟弟，自己和哥哥站在前面。儿时的自己穿着短裤，膝盖上贴着一块带有花纹的止血贴，手里抱着一个球。他拿起相框，盯着儿时的自己手里的球，紫色的皮球上贴满了贴纸，有些贴纸因磨擦而变得破旧。他看了看其他照片，这个贴满破旧贴纸的球几乎在这个年龄段的每张照片里都会出现。  
“妈，这张照片里的球呢？”  
“嗯？什么？”母亲擦了擦手，探过头来。  
“就是这个，紫色的这个。”  
“我看看……”母亲走了过来，盯着伏见学指着的球，捏着下巴想了好一会儿，“不记得了，应该是搬家的时候给扔了吧。真可惜啊，明明以前你还总是抱着玩的。”  
伏见学望着相框里笑得眯起眼的自己，愉快地举着球，露出只要拥有了这个东西就拥有了整个世界的笑容。他打开冰箱门，从里面取出味增，递给母亲，大力关上门，照片从冰箱柜门上掉了下来。他连忙捡起来，前后看了看，相框边缘裂了条缝，裂缝延伸至相框玻璃处，儿时伏见学手上的皮球被割裂开。他把相框放在厨房外的柜子上，把相框倾斜着靠在墙上，紧紧地盯了好一会儿。  
“哥哥和弟弟呢？”  
“哦，他们啊……”母亲将餐具从厨房拿出来，整齐地拜访在桌子上，“快要情人节了，先不说你哥，你弟弟好像有点苗头了。”  
“诶！？他怎么没和我说？”  
“毕竟你也回答不上来吧？”  
“不，虽说的确是这样，但这也太伤人了吧！”  
“这是事实嘛。”  
伏见学帮忙把饭菜从厨房里拿出来，放在各人的座位前，拉开椅子，坐下，和家人一同双手合十，齐声说“我开动了”。  
“你什么时候也找个女朋友带回来。”父亲抓起筷子，没动面前的菜，盯着伏见学。  
“……这不是说找就能找到的东西吧？”  
“你真是一点都没有遗传到我这方面的基因，想当年和你这么大的时候，我都结婚有小孩了。”  
父亲大力拍拍胸脯，朝母亲笑了笑，母亲拍了他拍他的手臂，也笑了起来。  
“这根本不一样吧！”  
“只要广撒网总会有鱼上钩，这道理你总明白吧？”  
“我也没有这么急着需要找一个女朋友吧？”  
新闻频道播音员字正腔圆地念着其他地方的新闻，画面内同性情侣牵着手，举着伴侣证明书，对着镜头笑着，接着插入结婚典礼的影像，身着婚纱的两个新娘一同手持着刀，将蛋糕一分为二。  
“又在放这些东西。”父亲突然放下酒杯，看着伏见学盯着电视的样子，“怎么了，很羡慕吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“你从刚刚开始，眼睛就没眨过。”  
伏见学端起没动过的碗，草草扒了几口，吃得太急被噎住，咳了几声，喝了口味增汤，就着汤水咽了下去。他看着父母亲担忧地盯着自己的脸，沉默地拿起遥控器，按下了关闭的按钮。  
“不知道你们在想什么，但是我喜欢的女生类型是短头发的女孩子。”  
他盯着饭碗的边缘，有一粒饭粘在了碗边，他尝试用筷子把饭粒挑回碗里，但饭粒却顽强地粘在边缘处，不为所动。  
“不错嘛，我也觉得短头发的女孩子看起来很棒。妈妈也很喜欢短发。”母亲接过了这不自然的话，微笑着看着低着头的伏见学。  
“假如说……我只是假设而已，假如我是的话，你会怎么样？”  
伏见母亲的微笑僵在嘴角上，起身拿起杯子和放在一旁的酒瓶，帮伏见学的父亲把酒加满，给自己也倒了一杯，端起杯子咽了一口，看了眼伏见学，再看了眼一直没说话的伏见父亲。  
“……你还是快点找个女朋友比较好。”父亲端起酒杯，大口灌下酒，酒精很快就往头上冲，脸泛红了起来，他揉了揉太阳穴，又捏了捏鼻梁，停顿了一下。“别想什么有的没的。你看我和你妈不也是这么认识，然后才有了你们兄弟三个人吗。你多认识人，多试试，总会找到喜欢的。”  
“我才不想那样。”  
“我懂了，你该不会还相信什么永恒的爱啊之类的，然后在抗拒吧？太幼稚了。”  
“……有什么不好吗？”  
“你已经成年了，给我现实点！别老像个小孩子那样去思考问题！”  
“为什么有什么就会扯到成不成熟之类的上面去！我也知道永远什么的根本不可能……”  
“你知道不可能就不要老纠结这些！”  
“好了好了，都别吵了，先吃饭吧？”母亲在桌子上用力敲了敲，让他们冷静下来。  
“对不起……”  
伏见学低声说了声，明明自己的确没有这种想法，但却不知哪来的这么大的火气。他低着头，将饭用比以往要快几倍的速度扒进嘴里，腮帮子鼓起，却像和谁在竞赛一样，不减将食物塞进嘴里的速度。反倒是伏见父亲放下了碗筷，抬头将杯子里剩下的酒一口灌下，手抓住酒瓶，又往杯里倒满了酒。


	4. Chapter 4

“不再坐一下吗？”伏见母亲将伏见学送到玄关，伏见学穿上外套，背好包，打开门，寒风灌进室内。  
“不了，我还有课题没做完。”  
“这样啊。明天降温，记得多穿点啊。”  
“知道了。那我走了。”  
“对了。”伏见母亲拉住伏见学，她回头望了望客厅，电视嘈杂的声音很识趣地加大了，“不要太在意刚刚的事。你爸爸只是想你快点找到属于自己的幸福而已，当然我也是。”  
“我明白的。”  
伏见母亲站在原地，向伏见学摆摆手，轻轻地关上门。  
风变大了，他拉上了外套的帽子，走在路中间。两旁的商业街陆续闭店，路上只有几对男女相互依偎，偶尔回头看看这个迎风走在大路中间孤独人。伏见学加快了走向车站的脚步，风逆着他前进的方向吹，他吃力地往前走着，被冻僵了的脚“嘎吱嘎吱”地一步步往前挪，向车站前进。  
电车内的人不多，几个上班族身上散发着酒臭味，随着电车晃动打了几个酒嗝。他走进车厢中间，在背后紧盯着自己的视线变得越来越强烈，他四处环顾一圈，慢步走到座位的靠边处，背靠座位的椅背慢慢坐下。  
座位对面的情侣十指相扣，男方温暖的大手牵着女方纤细又白皙的手，两人手指上戴着的同款戒指在车厢白皙的灯光下闪烁着温暖的光，充满爱意的眼神交汇在一起，便火花四溅。他们的手不安分地动着，身子挨得越来越近，伏见学眼神移到一旁，下意识地将身子侧过去，盯着自己同样侧着的脚。但余光总被吸引过去，看他们交叉在一起的脚，被迫感受跨过通道传递过来的热情。他不自在地起身，走到一旁，感受到坐在座位上的人有意无意的目光。  
他走到车厢的边缘，回头忘了一眼对面的情侣，他们看了伏见学一眼，停了下来，但很快又热情复燃。伏见学小声地咂了一下舌，旁边站着的人抬头朝他瞄了一眼，又把头扭到一边，避免视线接触。母亲刚刚在玄关处和他说的一番话，突然在耳旁响起，他又望向那对过分亲密的情侣，很难把幸福和这样的形态联系起来。未来一切是未知数，但这样相处就等同于幸福的做法，他连想都没敢去想。他隐约看到座位上坐着的是自己，旁边紧密挨着的，则是最近总是梦见的那个人，一旦进入到稍有不妥的画面，胃里的味增汤就开始剧烈翻涌起来，摆出一副要回流的架势。他伸手轻轻拍了下额头，只希望脑内不曾有过这段想象的影像。  
旁边的人望向情侣，咽了口口水，投去羡慕的眼光，整个车厢都没人起身对他们的做法感到有意见，他向另一节车厢快步走去，试图逃离这节仿佛只有自己是异类的车厢。  
他随着电车的行驶与停止的节奏一同，和车厢内拉着吊环的上班族一起摇摇晃晃。车门窗外漆黑一片，映着他的倒影，他看到背后有一双眼睛在紧紧盯着自己，猛地回头，背后什么也没有。他迟疑地转过身，握住扶杆的手布满了冷汗，抓住扶杆的手握得更紧，他低着头看着地板，之前和剑持刀也出游的时候也是像这样站在电车上，抓着扶手，电车的惯性是最好的游玩项目，在电车减速的那一小段时间轻轻撞在对方身上，小声说笑着。假如一定要用做选择题的形式定义幸福，这段简单而轻松的朋友关系，比起刚刚那节车厢上的情侣，更吸引他的选择。他抬起头，黑色的车窗再次映照出他的奇怪表情，他连忙用手捂住下半张脸，左右环顾，看到没人往这边看，才放下心，但背后依然有股无形的压力，时时准备趁他不注意的时候，揭穿他的小心思。  
列车停了下来，他匆忙下了车，穿过稀疏的人群，急忙出了站。列车上那些念头跟着他一同出了站，他感觉自己的身子越来越沉，像是被什么抓住了后脚踝，拖着他回去原来的地方。他连忙甩了甩腿，快步走到小巷里，冬夜的冷风经过小巷，割裂开他手上的肌肤，前几天刚结痂的棕色痕迹之间，新增了几条冒着血珠子的红色裂痕。他把手插在衣袋里，加快穿过小巷的步伐，他能听到背后紧跟着的急促脚步声，但转头一看，什么都没有。他加快了脚步，背后紧跟上来的视线越来越尖锐，紧紧地盯着他，从一双眼变成许多双，睁开闭上的眼像一张一合的嘴，在他耳边嗡嗡地说着话，成千吨重的噪音压在他的胸前，压得他喘不过气。他大口吸了几口寒气，开始大步奔跑起来，穿过狭窄的巷子，居民区的楼每家每户都亮着灯，似乎没人愿意在刮着寒风的冬夜里出来饭后散步。  
伏见学向着自己的公寓飞奔，整栋楼唯一没有亮的阳台是一个黑色的灯塔，指引着他奔跑回公寓的方向。他逆着风，费力地奔跑着，寒风像利刃一样刺穿了他的肺，夺取他口腔和气管的水分。他看着别人家阳台亮着的灯，今晚回家吃晚饭时回家有人迎接的场景便浮现出来，随之一起浮上水面的，还有父亲的怒气，母亲在玄关前的担忧，以及更早之前就已经环绕在心上的莫名恐惧。  
他往前跑去的步伐迈得更开，试图将由各种他害怕看到的东西组成的无形怪物甩在脑后，但紧随其后的怪物用千万人凝聚在一起的视线紧盯着他的后背，容不得伏见学逃出自己的视线范围和掌控之外。他拼命往前奔去，脚变得越来越沉，每抬起一步，都使出了全力，他大张着嘴，在无人的道路上无声地嘶吼着，直到肺泡里的每一丝缝隙都灌满了寒风。  
路上稀少的行人被奔跑着的他吸引过去目光，沉重的凝视加重了压在伏见学胸前的无形大石，也给背后的怪物增添了几双眼睛，加快了追逐伏见学的速度。伏见学逃命一般地向前奔去，紧闭着眼，奋力往前冲，无人迎接他回来的空寂公寓在他面前一闪而过，他迟疑了一下，甩了甩头，阻止自己往下继续想。但接下来的场景却毫不留情地像幻灯片般播放出来，老家紧闭的大门，旁人怪异的眼神，他猛地回过头，一个熟悉的紫色幻影在黑暗中晃过，头也不回地离开，很快就融入黑暗之中，消失不见。  
伏见学缓缓停下脚步，伫立在原地，仰起头，半眯着的双眼看着云层间明亮的月亮，皎白的半轮月亮洒着冰冷的一层细薄的光，蒙罩在他身上，让他的脸看上去惨白无比。他半蹲着，手抓着大腿试图保持平衡，用力喘着粗气，试图吸取更多的氧气让自己变得清醒，剧烈的咳嗽却将剩余不多的氧气抖了出去。他看着远处在向他靠近的由众多眼睛组成的怪物，那些带着好奇，带着愤怒，带着谴责，带着讥笑味道的视线，得意地露出了欢迎伏见学加入的笑容，咧着嘴冲他奔来。  
“我是……”伏见学用呓语一般的声音张开了嘴，一阵翻天覆地的耳鸣屏蔽了所有声音，包括他自己的说话声，他用力地按了按耳朵，心在大幅度地鼓动着，震耳欲聋的心跳声将耳鸣盖了过去，拍得耳膜隐隐作痛。  
“我是喜欢……”他忍住干呕的强烈冲动，用力地拍了拍自己的胸膛，发出“咣咣”声，要坦白出来的话已经取代了胃里的味增汤，随时准备要倾泻出来。  
“我是喜欢……！”  
“爸爸，那个哥哥在干什么？”  
“嘘！”  
他听到背后有对话声，一对父女从自己身边走过，时不时回头看看他，父亲抓住女孩指向自己的手指，拉扯着女孩快速离开。  
他半张着嘴，还没说出口的话被扑灭，灰烬里连余烟也没冒出来。背后的怪物追上了他，蚕食他的勇气，握住了他的脚踝，往他的脚上拷上厚重的无形的脚镣，爬上了他的背，和他融为一体。他拖着脚步，低着头，长叹了一口气，弓着背，摇摇晃晃地走进公寓楼里，从袋子里掏出钥匙，在钥匙孔前，胡乱插了一阵，才插进孔中将锁打开。  
冰冷的公寓比平时还要冷清，今晚家居用的智能机器没有自动启动，连满是机械味道的“欢迎回来”也听不到。夜幕模糊了所有家具的轮廓，只有阳台外射入的月光，照亮了不大的公寓的一角，没完全关上的阳台门从缝隙间挤进了少许冷风，“呼呼”的风声比平时更为尖厉，像是人的悲鸣声。  
“我回来了。”他颤抖着冰冷的嘴唇，轻声地说了一句，没有人回应，这句话更像是在说给自己听。  
他缓缓合上门，背靠在门上，慢慢滑落在地，瘫坐在冰冷的玄关处，仰着头，大口喘着粗气，嘴里嘀咕着什么，却什么也说不出，只剩喉结在上下抖动着，发出哽咽声。他粗重地沉吸一口气，冬夜冰冷的空气刺痛着咽喉。即便是仰着头，他也感觉有什么东西要溢出眼眶，他眨了眨眼，试图将那不应该落下的东西咽回去，但一合眼，那满出的液体便被眼皮给弄洒了出来。  
他双手胡乱闹着头，抓着头发往上拨弄着，缓缓侧躺在地上，蜷缩着身子，将头沉沉埋在自己的臂弯里，窝成一团，他大口大口喘着气，希望能缓解胸腔被紧紧压着的紧迫感，但却被喉咙里哽咽着的那根无形的刺顶住，每吸一口气都刺得更深。他一只手握拳，狠狠地砸在地板上，落下的拳头久久不肯松开，指甲陷进手掌里，留下几个半月状的痕迹。  
他维持着这个姿势，张嘴鼻水在鼻腔里翻滚着，每一次呼吸全身都在小幅度地抖动着。风吹开了窗帘，带着月光从阳台照进来，他用手臂挡着脸，不愿自己的窘相暴露在月光下，只是一遍又一遍地擦拭着自己的脸，长长地又断断续续地，低声撕扯着嗓子吼叫了出来，再也没别的话。那些堵在胸口里的说不清道不明的情绪，在一阵干咳之后，堵在喉咙里，上也上不去，下也下不来，只是徒增痛苦。  
过了好一会儿，他才从地上慢慢地爬起，打开冰箱，昏黄的光照亮了他一塌糊涂的脸，冷藏柜里的温度比外面的温度还要高一些，平时冰冷的冰箱摸上去竟是温暖的。他扒开食材，看到剑持刀也不知什么时候放进来的罐装番茄汁，愣了一会儿，把番茄汁放到最里面，用各种食材遮住。冰箱最里面放着好几罐啤酒，是刚成年时贪图新鲜买回来的，结果一放就放了快半年，完全没碰过。  
他坐在被炉旁，打开其中一罐，啤酒从罐口里“滋滋”地冒出来，留下些啤酒泡沫在开口处。他举起罐子猛灌了一口，冰凉的酒冲入喉里，苦涩的味道溢满口腔，他咽了一口口水，连唾液都是啤酒花特有的苦涩味。他干脆闭上眼将啤酒倒入口中，像喝药那样，只是为了忘记一些事情，将啤酒当作是能忘记一切的灵丹妙药。  
他躺在地上，躺在散落在地上的啤酒罐里，月光洒落在他的身上，照射着他琥珀色的瞳孔，他也直勾勾地盯着月亮，刚刚的躲避神情已被酒精麻木，他看着黄灿灿的月亮，在天上挂了这么久，还是会被浮云给割裂开，射入房间的月光，也被阳台玻璃门那几根杠杠给割裂开来，成碎片状的月光洒落在地上和伏见学身上。  
啤酒的气从体内冲出来，他咳了几下，刚刚胸腔的挤压感没那么明显，痛觉被酒精欺骗了，酒精暗示着神经，让大脑也误以为自己已经不再有异样的情感反应。但他用袖子抹去脸上的液体后，不一会儿脸又湿透了，像淋了一场雨，雨把车前窗模糊了，雨刷只能反复运作才能保证视野清晰。他倒不需要看清什么，深夜没开灯的房间没什么好看的东西，他任由眼里不断流出的液体顺着脸滑落在地。他张开嘴，以为酒精也给了他勇气喊出那个熟悉的名字，但空张着口，酒精麻木了他的大脑，模糊了他的记忆，那个本应熟悉的名字被涂抹得认不出痕迹，只剩下一个模糊的形象，熟悉却又说不出来。他只感觉自己眼睛越来越睁不开，月亮的边缘被模糊扭曲后，映射在他的瞳孔上，琥珀色的瞳孔被逐渐沉重起来的眼皮子遮住，完全看不见了。

伏见学睁开眼，发现自己赤脚站在沙滩上，黑色的海浪拍打着他的脚，但他却丝毫感觉不到冷，四周是海浪拍打的声音，也闻不到一丝海水的咸腥气息。海岛上空荡荡的，随意放置了些栅栏，东歪西倒地四处放在地上，远处还有一个灯塔，寂寞地将灯高高地，鹅黄的灯光取代了挂在天上的月亮。他看着周围扭曲着投影在空中的片段，由大脑趁着自己睡着的时候私自虚拟出来的画面，像是剪贴画贴在墙上一般贴在这里。他继续往前走着，一扇门拦在自己面前，他打开那扇门，只看布局和自己的房间一模一样，但是里面的摆设都变了个样。空气里弥漫着咖喱的香味，天花板上的灯管亮着暖黄色的灯光，连窗外的居民楼各家各户也都亮起了灯，照亮了整个空间。诡异的空间里有个人站在厨房，穿着围裙在灶前忙碌着，他诧异地望着那个熟悉的背影，直到对方察觉到背后的动静，转过身。  
“我……我回来了。”  
“哦！欢迎回来。晚饭做好了哦。”  
“嗯……嗯。”他迟疑地走进屋子里，四处环顾这个熟悉的空间。他环视了一圈这个陌生的自己家，放置了大量复数的物品，两人份的餐具，双人座的沙发，游戏手柄也是，两种颜色的手柄随意放在桌子上。他望了眼桌子上放着的合照，两个人在相框里亲密地勾着肩，笑得眯起了眼。他拿起了照片端详着，想问的问题堵在嘴边，却一个也问不出，他的每一步动作都带有破坏一切的可能。他尝试享受这份美梦，将这份虚假的温暖当作真实。他坐在被炉边，将桌面上的杂物摆放到一旁，空出桌子中间的一块地方。  
剑持刀也端着今晚的晚饭走来，放在餐桌上，被切成大块的肉就着咖喱一起，铺满了整个碟子，完全遮盖住垫在下面的白米饭。他用右手抓起勺子，舀了一勺，明知道不可能吃出味道，但还是从滑下喉咙的肉里，感觉到了膨胀起来的温暖和幸福感。  
“哦哦哦哦哦，筷子停不下来！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，这个模仿算什么！好烂！”  
他开玩笑地拍打了一下剑持刀也的手臂，挥下的手却穿过了对方的身体，他惊愕地望着自己的手，手颤抖不停。抬头看，剑持刀也依旧是刚刚嬉皮笑脸的样子，只是定格在原地，一动也不动，像故障的显示屏一样，抖动闪烁着。伏见学伸手想抓住剑持刀也，手依然穿了过去，刚刚的场景像是被虚拟出来的幻影。抬头望去，鹅黄色的房间开始崩塌，刚刚在桌上的照片碎裂成了碎片，掉落在地。就连面前的人也分裂成碎片，七零八落地往下掉。  
“骗人，为什么……”  
他胡乱地伸手抓向剑持刀也，却抓也抓不住，整个空间在破裂着向下坠，只剩下伏见学一人站在房间中心，他无力地摔倒在地，仰视着从天花板开始粉碎的空间。剑持刀也的笑容定格在脸上，从上而下破碎的虚假梦境，将他嘴角的弧度一并吞噬。  
“刀也さん……等下，不要！”  
他伸手再次紧抓住对方的手，与刚刚完全不一样的温暖触感，他紧紧抓住结实的手臂，鲜活跳动着的动脉透过衣物传到伏见学的手中，在肆意表现着自己正在活着的最有力证据。  
“……くん？醒醒！”自己的脸被拍打着，他紧紧抓住那根手臂，生怕自己也和这个梦境一般破碎不堪。  
伏见学费力地撑开眼，只看到一片模糊的人影。他闻到一股熟悉的令人安心的味道，他的心“砰砰”地加速跳动起来，像刚坐着过山车从最高点滑下，他吃力地抬起头，无形的力量将他紧紧压在身下，不得动弹，仿佛要把他塞回梦境之中。  
他死死地抓住对方的手臂，将对方猛地压在身下。伏见学大喘着气，眼睛聚焦不了，被自己压住的剑持刀也脸一片模糊，梦里的感觉依然残存在手中。他看着这副令人安心的面孔皱起了眉头，惊愕的表情被眼前忽闪忽闪的黑色碎片所挡住，他用力地眯了眯眼，剑持刀也微微上扬的嘴角与梦境里破碎时的定格微笑相重合。他更使劲用手紧紧拴住剑持刀也的手臂，不敢有一丝松懈，即便是小小的手指缝，也有让对方消失的可能。  
“ガ、ガクくん？”面前熟悉的面孔与刚刚破碎的身影重叠，被窗外的太阳一照，幻影又立刻消失了。  
“……刀也さん？”他眨了眨眼睛，再也没能看到那些幻象，只有那鲜活的触感还停留在触觉上，“……是真的刀也さん？”  
“你睡迷糊了吧，不然还有假的吗？”  
伏见学看了看自己仍在死抓着剑持刀也的手，整个人压在了对方身上。他立刻松开剑持刀也，整个人向后倒，慌乱的手在手中划了几下，嘴里迷糊地不知说着什么，却也没解释清楚。只是不好意思地捂住自己的脸，手掌被嘴边新长出来的硬茬扎了一下，他跑进卫生间，“唰”地把门甩上。他将水龙头开到最大，把脸往下伸，将冰冷的水泼在自己脸上，他惶恐地抬起头，看着自己红肿的眼角，用手按了按，竟有些刺痛。他双手抓住洗手台的边缘，无力地蹲下，水流声掺着洗手间特有的混响盖住了他低声的悲鸣。  
伏见学听到剑持刀也在洗手间外喊了些什么，但他只是低着头蹲下，双臂紧紧包围着他糟糕的脸，梦的内容在黑暗里又重现，他连忙起身，不愿再重温这一段噩梦。匆忙洗漱过后，他站在镜子前，拿起电动剃须刀，沉沉地将剃须刀伸到颚部，机械地活动着。红肿的眼睛虽看上去没有刚刚那么恐怖，但看上去依然明显，他放下剃须刀，躲避开镜子里自己的眼神，伸手握住门把，又将手放下。  
他知道浴室外的空间不可能又想梦境里的那般，一旦打开门，便碎裂开来，但总有什么东西按住了自己的手，不让自己走出去。他深吸了一口气，用力将门打开一条缝，将头从缝里伸出来，观察剑持刀也的动静。他还没想好要怎么解释这些事，语言无法形容自己的心情，他也想不出什么具体的语句能将自己的行为解释得合理，毕竟他自己也没弄明白，到底为什么会梦见这些东西。  
“为什么不出来？”剑持刀也回过头，静静地看着伏见学伸出来的脸，将从地上捡起的啤酒罐麻利地扔进垃圾袋里。伏见学轻轻推开门，满是歉意地看着剑持刀也的手臂，慢慢从浴室里走了出来。  
“……让刀也さん看到了我没刮胡子的样子，有点不好意思。”  
“不要说些像‘让你看到了我卸了妆的样子，真不好意思。’之类的辣妹才会说的话！”剑持刀也大声吐槽起来，字句间却夹杂着，“而且你要道歉的地方不是这里吧？刚刚你是睡迷糊了还是怎么样？是做了噩梦吗？”  
“梦到了刀也さん。”  
“诶……？梦到我居然算是噩梦吗？”  
“不是这个意思！”伏见学向前了一步，“就是我在梦里……！”  
他突然停住 ，眼神四处闪避，咽了口口水。剑持刀也直直地看着他，他捏了捏右耳上挂着的耳饰，手不自然地抓住衣物的侧边。  
“……突然有点想不起来梦的内容。”  
“给我好好想起来啊！哈……不过也挺好，看来东之剣持，西之崩龙的威名已经刻印在你的潜意识里了。”  
“呜啊……感觉会得尖锐恐惧症，好讨厌。”  
“你就成为那种见到倒三角形就会浑身颤抖的人吧。”伏见学松了一口气，他庆幸剑持刀也不是那种会对这些事刨根问底的人，作为“搭档”彼此信任的信赖感，让他逃过了招出一切的风险，但也莫名让他徒增几分罪恶感。他看着剑持刀也打开冰箱的背影，在心里为自己变质的感情默默道歉，他也尝试过将搭档以外的其他感情剔除开来，但这毕竟不是在西瓜里挑籽，那些模糊的掺混不清的东西，连蒸馏机都无法提纯。他害怕继续想下去又会做出什么事，起身走到橱柜上打开了烧水机，从柜子里拿出了黑咖啡和只有剑持刀也来时有机会打开的绿茶，草草地冲泡成茶饮，倒入杯中。  
“不清理一下冰箱吗？这样的话很快就会迎来おはガク腐烂食材回。”  
“这几天基本都不在家，前几天和朋友聚会，昨天又回了趟家，没什么机会做饭。”他适当地找了些理由，“刀也さん来帮忙处理一下嘛，不然很浪费。”  
“也不是不可以。”剑持刀也关上冰箱门，走到桌边，接过伏见学递来的热茶。  
“啊，小心烫。”  
“谢谢。”  
伏见学将茶杯递给剑持刀也，不小心碰到剑持刀也手上的肌肤，他条件反射般地往后缩了一下，却被对方抓住了这双干燥得皲裂了的手。他努力抽离出来，但却抵抗不住那双温暖的手给自己带来的安心感。难得没有缠着绷带的手让肌肤和肌肤之间直接接触，他能感觉到那些多年练剑道磨出的茧，这些茧成就了剑持刀也独特的手，温暖而坚定，令人心安。  
“你拍在脸上的保湿的东西就不能拍点在自己手上吗？”  
“嗯……啊哈哈……”  
剑持刀也从背包里掏出一支护手霜，往掌心挤了硬币大小的乳液，另一只手覆上去，等捂热了再拉过伏见学那双干燥的手。新裂开的伤痕还没完全结痂，夹杂在棕色的结了痂的疤痕之间，他小声地倒吸了口凉气。剑持刀也抬头看了他一眼，看到他咬紧了牙关，便放慢了涂抹的速度，剑持刀也用指腹摩梭伏见学受伤的痂，护手霜减少了肌肤之间的磨擦，护手霜在手部的运动下发出了粘稠的声音。伏见学别过脸，将手向后缩，却又被剑持刀也一把抓了回来，他沉默地看着剑持刀也的脸，盯着他认真的表情，又不敢看太久，低下头静静地看着剑持刀也对自己另一只手重复着同样的动作。  
“这个送给你吧。”剑持刀也松开了手，将护手霜放在他的掌心上，用手合上对方的手。伏见学握住护手霜，靠近鼻子前用力嗅了嗅，诱人的草莓香味从护手霜的盖子里散发出来，他偶尔能从剑持刀也的手上闻到这个味道，却一直没闻出这到底是什么味道。  
“怪不得闻起来这么熟悉。”  
“事先声明，这是我姐买了之后不喜欢然后给我拿去用的，不是我自己买的。”  
“不过刀也さん和草莓味很配嘛。谢谢！”  
“前面那句话是多余的。草莓味这种女孩子喜欢的东西，太过于甜腻了，对于剑持刀也这种强者而言，沉溺在这种甜腻里是会让自己的战斗力减低的。”  
“但是这个味道和刀也さん一样，闻起来很令人安心。”伏见学将护手霜放在桌面上，和喝完了但因为无法将玻璃弹珠取出，便一直放在桌上的波子汽水瓶一同并列着。即便成人了，却总还是无法割裂一些童年时喜欢的东西，那些容易被贴上“幼稚”、“长不大”标签的东西，顽固地牢牢粘在他成年后的生活里。他低头看着剑持刀也的手，比想象中要更大一些，作为高中生的他虽然总散发出家中末子那股倍受宠爱的气息，但绝大多时候他优秀的表现却和这些气质相反，思考方式成熟得令人赞叹。  
剑持刀也抓过伏见学的手，手心和手心交叠在一起，两人都在用尽全力地将手张到最开，像一场不能输的比赛，最后以伏见学的手稍大获胜。伏见学看着剑持刀也和自己交叠着的手骨节分明的手不僵硬，十分的柔软，只是常握住剑柄的位置和握笔的中指侧面带着茧。他隐约记得和他刚认识那会儿一起出门，从他手中接过购物篮的时候，手还没这么大。或许以后剑持刀也还有继续成长的空间，手的大小甚至能超过自己，他觉得会自己肯定会为此感到高兴，但却无法做到最纯粹的高兴。两年的变化可以很多，即便是从情感上，假如一直定格在刚认识的时候最纯粹的友谊，永远不会变质，那就不会给他带来这么多的烦恼。  
“刀也さん的手比想象中大很多呢，以后肯定还会长高吧？”  
“还有这种说法吗？”  
“应该有关系。”  
“什么嘛！害得我还高兴了一下。假如以后能长得比ガクくん还高就好了。”  
“那可不一定，我可是还在长高的。”  
他默默缩起了手，等到他的手长得比自己还大，又或者是手还没超过自己的时候，他会成年，和自己一样离开家里的束缚，或者还会离开这个地方，追求他想要的东西。他对自己和剑持刀也的关系很有信心，即便两个人不能呆在一起玩，心理上的距离也不会减短。但只要一想到那万分之一的可能，他就做不到绝对自信。  
“ガ、ガクくん有喜欢的女孩子的类型吗?”  
“欸？怎么突然讨论起了这个话题。”  
伏见学愣了一下，这种类似修学旅行当夜会提出的问题，不像是现在这种氛围应该被提及的事。  
“啊，不，就是，就是突然想问问。果然还是喜欢个子比较小的吧？”  
“小个子啊……”  
伏见学眼睛往上盯着，思考了良久，倒不是从小到大没有喜欢过女生。但喜欢的人能否等同于喜欢的类型，这是一个难以回答的问题。  
“那，外貌那些呢？”  
“短发挺好的，粉红色挑染那种就不错。”  
“短发粉红色，不就是りりちゃん嘛！”  
“才不是！为什么就立刻想到身边的人，会给リリっち添麻烦的吧！”伏见学拍了拍桌子，对着剑持刀也吐槽道，“外貌那些怎么样都好啦。只要性格合得来，共同爱好多的话就可以，假如可以的话，会做饭的话就更好了。”  
“……那说的不就是我吗？”  
“啊?”  
他呆滞地看着剑持刀也，剑持刀也低着头，手不自然地交差紧握着，刚刚抹在手上的护手霜还残存着工业草莓香精的气味。  
“啊，就是，那个，假如我是女生的话，感觉还挺符合这个条件的。”  
“欸？啊……”  
伏见学垂下眼，眼睛望向一旁，不说话。正因为剑持刀也是男性，他们的关系才可以从刚开始的时候就迅速熟络起来，发展到现在可以成为“搭档”的关系。他根本没有考虑过剑持刀也是女性的可能，并非不能接受，但剑持刀也就是剑持刀也，他享受的是和现在的剑持刀也一起度过的时光，他无法保证性别的转变不会影响自己对剑持刀也的看法。  
“但是刀也さん并不是女孩子吧？”伏见学深吸一口气，不敢望向剑持刀也，“假如刀也さん是女孩子的话，我们也不会像现在一样变得那么要好。毕竟假如你是女生的话还和我这么熟的话，大家都会误会的吧。”  
“误会也没什么吧……”剑持刀也将热茶一口闷下，滚烫的热茶将他的唇烫红了，他哆嗦着下唇，嘴一开一合，酝酿了许久，话才说了出来。  
“那，假如我变成女孩子呢？”  
“欸？像漫画的那种情节吗？感觉现实不太可能发生。”伏见学愣了一下，比起这些有的没的，他更希望剑持刀也保持着剑持刀也的样子。就连打破两个人现在的关系，往前更进一步的想法，也在挣扎过后被磨灭掉。理智不断这么告诉他，停留在这个状态对于两个人来说都是最轻松的，但比常人更加灵敏的直觉却不断用扩音机在他耳边提醒他，去注意偶尔涌动出来的感情，他堵住耳朵躲避着，或者是出于害怕，又或者是自己对于男性的剑持刀也的坚持，他只要守护着这份难以获得的友谊——尽管这份情感在自己心底里早就不纯粹，就已经是最大的胜利。  
“但我感觉和现在的刀也さん会比较处得来。而且我们作为男性一起相处不好吗？”  
“我不是这个意思，我是……！”剑持刀也紧紧盯着伏见学，绿色的双眸里都是伏见学低着头的样子，他紧握着茶杯，用力地盯着对方不愿直视自己的脸，仿佛这样就能将自己想表达的东西传达出去，但很可惜对方并没能接收，只是让这狭小空间的氛围变得沉重起来，重得透不过气。他将手中重重地放在桌上，半个身子站起，桌上被少许溅出的茶汤打湿。他紧紧看着伏见学被自己的动作惊吓得抬起头的脸，半张着的嘴合不上，平放在桌子上的手握起了拳。伏见学咽了口口水，喉结和他的心一同剧烈地上下滚动着，他一直很准的直觉告诉他，有什么东西会出现重大改变，但他还没做好心理准备。他甚至能听到自己的心敲击着肋骨的声音，这可不是早上空腹喝咖啡导致的问题，他的心想要出走，跟随着本能去往想去的地方，他伸手朝胸腔处压了压，理性地让他回到自己该在的位置。  
“ガクくん！我……”  
“嘀嘀嘀——”手机响起的声音打断了剑持刀也的话，他看着手机，犹豫着拿了起来，皱着眉头看着显示屏，又看了看伏见学，不知该怎么办。  
“接吧。”  
剑持刀也叹了口气，拿着手机往阳台走去，回头又望了伏见学一眼，伏见学没回头看，但能感觉到那熟悉而锐利的目光刺痛着自己的背。  
他低着头，看着交错着的手指，手指不经意划到皲裂开的鲜红口子，但因为护手霜的作用，一点也没觉得疼。他用拇指划过伤痕，担忧起接下来会继续发生的事，或许是自己自作多情，但万一，万一真的如自己想的那般发生了这种事，他应该怎么做。拇指按从上至下的顺序数着手上因冬季干燥而皲裂开的小裂缝，大多数伤痕都已愈合，呈现出一条条凸起来的棕色痕迹，只剩下一条鲜红色的，夹在中间，很是显眼。他用手划过凸起的痂和凹下去的皲裂痕迹，默念儿时熟记的口诀，假如在红色上停下的话就拒绝，他只点了两条，便犹豫着停下。他看着自己的手，握起拳头，彼此之间的互相打闹即便有停下的一日，回想起以前的时光，也不会有什么不好的记忆。但一旦这只手和别的手十指相扣，即便松开后也能和平相处，融入情感这锅汤的杂质，却怎么捞也捞不起来。  
剑持刀也拿着手机从阳台回来，伏见学迅速松开手，转过身正对着剑持刀也。  
“抱歉，家里突然有急事。”  
“没事吧？”  
“不是什么大事，下次再联系吧，我得先回去一趟。”  
“那我送你。”伏见学刚起身，剑持刀也已经背起包，跑到玄关穿起鞋子。  
“不用了！”伏见学始终看着他的背影，看不到他的表情，只看见他慌慌张张地，绑错了几次鞋带，“我要……我要立刻赶回去。下次见。”  
“刀也さん！？”他转过身，剑持刀也已经推开门，往门外冲了出去，伏见学将半举着的挽留的手悄悄放下，看着被关上的门，倒退了几步，无力地坐下，却松了口气。他拿起杯子，杯子里温热的黑咖啡还散发着香气，他将杯口靠在嘴边，没有喝就放下。桌子对面放着的茶杯还冒着白色的热烟，他拿起茶杯，趁茶凉之前将茶倒去。  
“已经不行了……”他扶着碗橱边缘，俯下身子，试图让胸腔里闷着的气释放出来，宿醉的头痛还没消去，刚刚和剑持刀也发生的连争执都算不上的谈话，敲击着他的后脑勺。  
“哐！——”茶杯掉落在地上，发出清脆的破裂声，他咂了下舌，烦躁地用手揉搓着自己的头发。  
“冷静点，冷静点。”像是心理暗示一般重复着这句话，迫使自己相信这样一个事实。他蹲下来，徒手拾起最大块的碎片，伸手将旁边鼓起的黑色塑料袋打开，准备把碎片扔进去，塑料袋里发出了空罐子碰撞的清脆声音，他探头看了眼，黑色的塑料袋将昨晚随意扔在地上的啤酒罐整齐地装了起来。他双手捂着脸深吸了一口气，没有任何自己收拾过的印象。一股暖意从心底里涌来，拍打至他的全身，他皱着眉头，一只手抓住自己的头发，将前面的头发向后用力挠起。  
他拿起塑料袋，将茶杯碎片扫进袋子里，并顺势将家里多余的东西，他抓起放在桌上的波子汽水瓶，饮料早被喝光，里面的波珠随着瓶子被拿起晃了晃，他看着这还没能成功取出来的玻璃珠，又缓缓地放回桌子上的原来位置。他打开角落的箱子，里面被零碎的东西塞满，不清理一些没用的东西的话，很难放进新的东西。他从里面拿出要整理的东西，粉丝送的礼物，过期了但上面有自己喜欢的图案的兑奖券，和剑持刀也一起去看自己喜欢的电影时买下的纪念品，剑持刀也为数不多跑来自己家做联动直播时使用的头戴式耳机，还有去游乐园时店员送的插在可乐饼上的旗子，都舍不得处理。他将所有东西一件一件整齐地摆放进箱子里，拿起放在桌子上的护手霜，也一并放了进去，合上盖子。  
“哔哔哔——”放在一旁的手机突然响了起来，他迅速拿起手机，打开消息栏，看到是大学里一起玩的朋友发来过去几天去吃烤肉的邀请，回绝过后无力地放下。  
“咕——”早上一点都没进食的胃发出了抗议，他揉了揉扁平的肚子，嘴上像是有闸门被关上了一样，什么也不想放进嘴里。  
“咕——”肚子比刚刚叫得更大声，他躺倒在地，看着空寥寥的天花板，刚住进来的时候趴在天花板上的一只瓢虫，现在也不知道去了哪。他无力地拾起放在一旁的手机，友人又发来了好几条信息，像是抱着一定要把伏见学拉出来的决心，甚至把请客这个大招也放了出来。  
阳台外的冷风灌进来，掠夺着这个空间仅存不多的人的温度，甚至连伏见学手上那消散得差不多的他人的气息，也一并夺走，只给他留下了一手的工业草莓香精的味道。伏见学结实地打了个喷嚏，他平时冬天在家就只穿这么多，以前从未觉得冷。自从昨天天气降温后，像直接迎来了冰河世纪。他爬起来，拿起手机，给朋友回了个信息，披上搭在沙发上的外套，又打了个喷嚏。


	5. Chapter 5

气温还是一如既往的低，灰蒙蒙的天上见不到太阳，少许太阳光穿过厚重的云层，感觉不到一丝温暖。  
伏见学推开烤肉店的门，从冰冷的室外走进温热的室内，浓重的烟火味道朝他涌来，他捂上嘴咳了几声，冰冷的鼻头被带着肉味的浓烟扑得温热。出门前喷的清新得像洗衣剂的香水味道，在一瞬间就被炭火气味所取代。他环视店内一周，看到角落处有个熟悉的身影，还没看清，就被另一边座位挥手的人吸引住了目光。  
“喂！这边！”  
“再晚点肉都吃光了。”  
“抱歉！电车太多人了。”  
他快步向四人卡座走去，脱下外套，坐进去。  
“……你的黑眼圈是不是有点重？”  
“诶？”他摸了摸自己的眼袋，出门前他还对着镜子照了照，也没发现什么异样，“……可能最近熬夜打游戏了。”他下意识摸了摸右耳上的耳坠，看着三个朋友盯着自己的脸，又迅速地左右对视了一下。  
“什么嘛！消失了几天，亏我们还这么担……”  
“喂！”说话的人被旁边的人用手臂撞了一下，“J，吃肉。”  
J低头夹起碗里的肉，塞到嘴里，便低头一直咀嚼着，不吞下去，只是瞪起眼看了看周边人的反应，又偷偷瞄了眼伏见学。  
“不觉得……今天的气氛有点不对劲吗？”伏见学接过友人D递来的肉，友人D沉默着将肉放在炉子上，望了望坐在座位对面的一脸严肃的男子友人C，挤了挤眼。  
“那我就直接问了……”  
“哦哦！”  
“你是不是遇到了什么问题。”  
“欸？”  
“有什么问题的话，我们会尽力帮你的。”  
“不不不，为什么会突然觉得我出了问题啊！”  
“当然是你整个人从里到外都透露出一种遇到问题的感觉了啊！”  
“才没有吧！我每天都超精神。”伏见学瞪大了眼，咽了口口水，三个人的目光都集中在他身上，锐利的目光让他背脊上起满了鸡皮疙瘩。伏见学放下筷子，手指缠绕着手指，吸了一口气。“最近我的朋友和我聊了一些事。”  
“你朋友怎么了？”  
“假如，只是假如。假如他喜欢上了自己的同性的朋友，该怎么办？”  
炉上的肉散发出烤焦的味道，D连忙将熟到发焦的肉夹起，分到每个人的餐具前，又往炉子上倒了点油，将还没熟透的肉翻面，炉子上响起了“滋滋”的声音，油花在炉上跳来跳去，溅出了好些在台面上。J低下头，将烤焦的肉塞进嘴里，咀嚼着，也不敢抬头，只有坐在伏见学对面的C默默坐着，直视着伏见学，也不说话。伏见学忍受不了只有热油飞溅和其他桌传来的说话声，他也夹起了肉，往嘴里塞，没嚼几下就咽了下去。  
“你……你的朋友，是怎么看待那个人的？”  
“怎么样看待……”朋友们直勾勾地看着他，等待着一个答案。伏见学张口，又闭上嘴，剑持刀也对自己而言到底应该被放在什么位置，他到现在还没得出一个至少能让自己满意的答案，只是像在做考试试卷的最后一道大题那样，写不出来，却在用胡思乱想消磨最后的时间。他用双臂抱着无穷多的选择，一个都不敢扔下，也一个都不敢挑选，只怕自己向前一步，手里的球状的选择便会纷纷滚落在地，一个也不属于他。  
“把你想说但是现在不敢说出来的东西全部告诉他，语言无法形容的话，就用其他方式让他知道。之后要怎么相处，那是这个时间点之后要商讨的事，不是吗？”坐在对面的C双肘放在桌上，十指交叉着，用视线直直地刺穿伏见学。  
“我只是觉得只要一天还在这个状态里，两个人之间就一直有隔阂，这样的状态根本无法称得上是幸福。”他眼光变得柔和起来，担忧地看着伏见学，“遵从你的感觉去做就好了，啊，遵从你的朋友的感觉。形式是人决定的，本质永远不变，要做的只是把本质告诉给他听，不是吗？”  
伏见学沉默着，有什么像是海浪一般拍打着他的心脏，“砰砰”的心跳声像是他的胸膛里在经历一场小型地震，上面竖立起的路障和篱笆，都被翻涌的海浪与震动给打了下去。将自己的真实想法封锁起来的栅栏在一点点倒塌，有什么东西在替代倒塌的栅栏，迅速建立起来。  
他的表情变得柔和起来，抬起头，却看到J望着自己的身后，瞪大了双眼。  
“快看，那个是你们社团的前辈吗？”  
“什么?”  
“笨蛋！不要整个人转过身！被发现了怎么办。”  
“给我偷偷地看！”  
伏见学悄悄扭过头，后面的座位上坐着两位熟人，眼镜前辈和那天在酒会说的那位对男性更感兴趣的前辈面对面坐着，眼镜前辈怒气冲冲地将茶杯大力地放在桌子上，发出了“砰”地一声，茶杯在桌上转了转，掉落在地，发出了响亮的碎裂声。附近的人回头看了一眼，又立刻转过头像什么都没发生一样，回到刚刚尽情闲聊状态，只是闲聊的主题又多了份有趣的内容。  
伏见学一桌人将头往外伸，试图了解到一点内容，但烤肉店的噪音太大，其他桌说话的声音还有烤肉发出的“滋滋”声，大大盖过了他们想听到的内容。眼镜前辈突然站了起来，留下对方一个人，拿上包向门外头也不回快步离开了。被留下的前辈呆呆地坐在座位上，看着茶杯，发了一会儿呆，便也结账后拖着沉重的脚步，跨过地上的茶杯碎片，结账后走出了店外。  
“欸……怎么回事……”  
“明明是你社团的前辈，你什么都不知道吗？”  
“他们之间的事还挺出名的。”  
“对对，之前两个人关系超好的，总是看到两个人一起去食堂吃饭。后来那位前辈被发现了是那边的人，两个人关系就破裂了。”  
“怎么发现的？”  
“……告白了啊。”  
“滋滋——”炉里的肉又散发出了快要烤焦的味道，D将里面的肉夹起，放到各人的碗里。  
伏见学没注意他们后续的聊天，朋友们说的话和室内的噪音融合在一起，让他分辨不出当中的信息。他拿着筷子，看着面前堆满了肉的碗里又新增了几块，他胡乱塞了一块进嘴里，还没放进去就连忙伸着舌头吐出来。  
“好烫！好烫！”他手扇着风，舌头上在一瞬间麻痹了，除了刺痛，什么感觉都没有。  
“刚提醒你这个很烫！没事吧？在发什么呆呢？”  
他将杯子里的水一饮而尽，半张着嘴伸出舌头，希望能给舌头的烫伤位置稍微降降温，但室内闷热的空气起不了半点效果。后续新添上去的肉一点都没吃进去，平时这点分量压根不顶饱，今天的胃却被无形的东西塞满。他控制不住自己的视线，从焦香的烤肉上转移到地上破碎的茶杯上，店员很快收拾了地上那片狼藉，但茶杯的幽魂依然被留在地上，破碎过的东西无论怎样没能被抹消。  
他跟着吃完肉在摸着肚皮的朋友们，结账后离开了烤肉店，结账柜台上放着零食盘，盘里只剩下最后几颗薄荷糖，他郑重地挑了唯一一颗没有裂开的糖，放进了嘴里，是他不怎么喜欢的味道。  
“喂！我们往这个方向走了哦！”  
“我有点事，往这边走。下次见！”  
他握着糖纸，包装上的锯齿磕着他的手心，茶杯的冤魂依附在他耳旁，用清脆的破裂声响不断提醒他接下来要做些什么。  
“帮你的朋友解决了个大问题，下次轮到你请客哦。”  
“下次吃不是旋转的寿司！”  
“那也太贵了吧！”  
他嬉笑着向朋友挥着手道别，转过身，寒风吹过他的脸。他从口袋里拿起了和铁一样冷的手机，几天前涂的润手霜失去了效用，皮肤上的皲裂被风吹过后又开始隐隐作痛起来。他打开手机，看着剑持刀也依然没有回复的几条信息，向车站走去。

伏见学提着一盒刚买的甜甜圈走在熟悉的路上，他去过那家店几次，记忆力不差的店员一开口就问他，是不是还要那个味道。冬天的太阳总是提前罢工，明明还只是下午，天边的太阳已经被打散成了组成黄昏的光束，像还没被打匀的蛋液，被泼洒在天边。他抬头看着那几抹黄昏，比平日的黄昏阴暗许多，看上去要被脚下的水泥地侵蚀掉，融成泥黄色。  
他放慢了往剑持家前进的步伐，认真地准备措辞，嘴里念念有词，模拟着一系列或好或坏的场面。自从剑持刀也来自己家的那天，两个人就再也没联系过，期间伏见学给对方发了几条信息，都是隔了很久才显示为已读状态，而且也没有收到回复。他来之前打了几通电话，话筒对面传来的都是熟悉的提示音，并请自己在“哔”一声后留言，当然他的留言也没有被回复。他拿起手机，又打了一通电话，依然是熟悉的提示声，便挂断了电话。  
他抬头看着面前的住宅，剑持刀也房间的窗向外打开着，夕阳的余晖的艳红烧到了窗玻璃上，刺眼的光照到了伏见学的眼上，他不禁伸手挡了挡。他仿佛看到了那束刺眼的刺穿了浓厚的云层，落日拨开云层，照在水泥地上，给灰色的地板也抹上了金光。他向来很准确的直觉告诉他，映着落霞的玻璃窗后有什么东西。他按了按门铃，在门外等了一阵子，屋内没有任何回应，只有剑持家的蝴蝶犬在吠叫。  
他退了几步，走到刚好能看到剑持刀也房间的窗的位置，双手拱起，在嘴边围成一个圈，深吸了一口气。  
“剣持刀也！”  
“剣持刀也！”  
屋内依然没有回应，少数路过的行人偶尔回头望了他一眼，但很快转过头，沿着原来的方向前进。伏见学焦急地看着那扇向着他打开的窗，心藏更加迅速地跳动着，压抑着想要逃跑的脚，他明白今天不把事情当面说清，或许这些吞下去的话只会化作一道道刻在体内的痕迹，如刺被卡在喉咙里令人不快，吐却又吐不出来。又或者现在就带着这盒伴手礼回去，就像假装什么都没发生过一样，等这根刺自己消失，在日后漫长的人生回忆起来的时候，这份已经被冲淡的冲动在成为饭后谈资时，撒上了名为“遗憾”的调味料的这段经历，就会变得格外地美味。  
他看着手中的甜甜圈盒子，每次去剑持刀也家必会买点心的习惯，让这次本该是来把一切挑明、说清、明确界限的行程变得暧昧起来，盒子里还全是剑持刀也喜欢的草莓波提，此时此刻的酸甜味道的甜甜圈却隔着盒子，在散发着拒绝别人后用来补偿的复杂气味。  
“剣持刀也——！”伏见学不抱希望地喊了最后一声，垂着双臂抬头望着那扇毫无动静地窗，失望地摇了摇头，准备转过身。  
“ガクくん？”  
剑持刀也从窗户后探出头来，头发歪向同一侧，有几根翘了起来，看上去就是刚从床上爬起来的样子。  
“为——什——么——不——回——信——息——！”  
“欸？”  
剑持刀也离开窗户，跑回房间内，估计是在找手机。他很快又跑了窗户旁边，对着伏见学喊道，“你等一下！”，便又离开了窗户。  
伏见学抬头看着空空的窗户，咽了口口水，喉结紧张地上下滚动的声音响得震耳欲聋，他听到耳边有些嗡嗡声，屏蔽了周围的一切声音。他用手掌压了压耳朵，奇怪的耳鸣声消失了，取而代之的，是心脏急速的跳动声。在路上准备好的措辞早就不知道被扔到了哪里去，他双手紧紧握拳，手心里满是汗。那天下午发生的事如倒带一般在眼前急速回放，他在内心默默祈祷着，等下说完所有的话时，会被剑持刀也取笑说是自己自我意识过剩，甚至以后还要拿着这件事当作无伤大雅的笑柄，在开玩笑的时候适当活跃氛围。这样一切都可以如往常那样，不脱离正轨。  
他听到门内传来一阵快速但软绵绵的脚步声，随即是门锁被打开的清脆的声音，他的心跳像被乱敲的太鼓传出了没有节奏感的声音，阻碍着大脑回忆起在路上思考出的见面后该说的第一句话。门被打开，剑持刀也身上披着一张毯子就走了出来，连拖鞋也没穿好，脑门上贴着退热贴，眼睛没有平时那么有神，眉毛耷拉着，但看到伏见学，看上去还是挺开心。伏见学将甜甜圈盒递给剑持刀也，剑持刀也接过盒子，隔着盒子闻了闻，表情变得柔和，连嘴角也微微上扬了起来。伏见学看着他额头上边角没粘好的退热贴，伸手抚平，隔着退热贴，也能感受到对方肌肤上的高温，在融化着自己冻僵了的手。  
“我是不是应该买水果啫喱比较好？”  
“谢谢，我能吃的。”  
伏见学顿了顿，路上想到的所有的话都回想不起来，他看着剑持刀也没有气色的脸，鼓起的勇气就像被戳破的气球，一下全泄了。他看着剑持刀也双臂搂着甜甜圈的盒子，一脸期待地看着，却不打开，像是已经猜到了里面的味道，又或是很有信心地认为里面都会是自己喜欢的味道一般。要不是他额头上贴着的散热贴和披着的毛毯，脸上那股兴奋劲根本看上去就不像一个病人，但他眼里的疲态还在。伏见学看着他眼下难得显露出的黑眼圈，配着他看见自己后的兴奋态度，他更加坚信以往的暗示都并非错觉，只是自己选择视而不见。  
“要进来坐坐吗?”  
"不用了，我只是在附近吃了烤肉，顺路来捎点东西。毕竟你一直没有回信息，有点担心。"  
“和谁一起吃的？”  
“大学的朋友。”  
剑持刀也将鼻子凑近，嗅了嗅伏见学的外套，发出了粗重的吸气声。  
“好了好了。”伏见学拉开剑持刀也，“反正你什么都闻不到吧。”  
剑持刀也用手按了按鼻翼，轻声笑了笑，就连笑声里也混杂了些鼻音。伏见学每次来剑持刀也家，剑持刀也十有八九都会感冒，但剑持刀也还是很欢迎伏见学来自己家，家里人也习惯了，尽管他们感冒后也戏称伏见学为“定时来家里玩的生化武器”。伏见学看着剑持刀也只能半张着嘴吸气的样子，有些过意不去，他看着剑持刀也手上捧着的那一盒甜甜圈，礼物的含义一不留神就被他纂改了。  
“这次又是我将病毒传染给你的吗？”  
“没有，只是不小心着凉了而已，而且其实上次感冒也还没好。”剑持刀也拉着伏见学往客厅走，“你等我一下，我换个衣服就去送你到车站。”  
“不用了！你都发烧了还要送我，我反而会更担心。”  
“你是想让我穿着睡衣就出门去送你吗？”  
伏见学看着剑持刀也认真的脸，看不出开玩笑的表情。他开始惧怕起来，他感觉到背后又出现了重重尖锐的视线，在监督着他的行为。他看着剑持刀也的笑脸，假如顺利地进展下去，他不敢往后想，一旦做出改变，之后要付出的那些代价，契合那一个个仿佛在警告他的梦境，在催促他做出决定。  
“这样吧。”剑持刀也拉了拉快要滑落下去的毯子，“你情人节那天有空吗?”  
“欸！?”伏见学觉得自己的心停止了半拍，随后加速跳动，快得让他差点吐了出来。他把手插进口袋里，胡乱按着手机上凸出的按键，但丝毫没能给他减轻压力。  
“反正，大概你那天也没有约，与其一个人在家在情侣们的衬托下看起来很寂寞，还不如我们两个人一起玩。”  
“不过那天我有事。”  
“什么？”  
“不不不，不是你想的那样，是打工，我那天有打工！”伏见学急红了脸，“傍晚可以吗，等我回来之后就没问题。”  
“嗯哈哈哈。”剑持刀也伸出尾指，等待着伏见学，“约好了。”  
“这什么小孩子才会用的约定方式……”  
“吵死了！我偶尔也想回归童真不行吗！”  
伏见学还是伸出了尾指，勾了上去，他尽量将手背别到剑持刀也看不到的一边，以免对方看到上面新增的痕迹。剑持刀也用力地将勾着伏见学的尾指上下晃了几下，才肯放开。他站在门口，目送着伏见学离开，伏见学走向车站，偶然回头，看见剑持刀也依然站在门口看着，内心莫名涌上的罪恶感迫使他立刻加快了脚步，他并非不喜欢被人重视的感觉，只是当中强烈的不自然感让人无法忽视。


	6. Chapter 6

伏见学从打工的地方坐车回家，手里拎着一袋巧克力，他把头靠在窗上，打工时为了转移注意力，全身心地投入在工作中，一旦脱离了环境，这种状态便开始反噬，那些困扰着他的事一窝蜂地开始涌上头。他把怀里的纸袋抱得更紧了一些，纸袋始终不如软绵绵的玩偶能让人得到安慰，但也聊胜于无。  
打工的地方基本上是已婚了的女性，对巧克力的热情留在了青春时期，现在早已不感兴趣，倒是在盘问伏见学往年收到的巧克力情况上，更感兴趣一些，尽管她们之前也问过同样的问题。超市门口站着的大叔很好心地递给了伏见学一包散装的巧克力，随意地用透明塑料袋装好，一颗颗被用彩色铝箔纸包成糖果形状的巧克力在袋子里晃动时，便发出“撒——撒——”的声音。一旁贩卖情人节巧克力的工作人员看了，送给了伏见学一个看上去还挺精致的纸袋，装着看上去体面一些。  
伏见学手里提着纸袋，巧克力飘出的香味让他本来紧锁的眉头放松了许多，即便他想收到的，不是这种类型的巧克力。他掏出钥匙，打开家门，里面亮着灯，从厨房里飘出了一阵好闻的食物香味。放在玄关处的家居智能用的机械音还没响起，他便轻轻拍了拍那款数码产品，将其调到休眠状态，再大声地朝着厨房喊了句：“我回来啦！”。  
“欢迎回来！”剑持刀也从厨房探出头来，缓缓摘下围裙，甩甩刚洗好的手。他用纸巾擦干净不小心洒在了盘子边缘的咖喱，双手将咖喱端到餐桌上。刚放下东西洗完手的伏见学凑了过来，坐在座位上。  
“好香！是咖喱吗？”  
“嗯哈哈哈，不是早和你说了吗。”  
“怎么只有一份？”  
“我等下还要回家吃饭，不然家里人会怀疑我在情人节的夜晚出去做什么。被问东问西还挺麻烦的。”剑持刀也不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，坐在伏见学对面，单手托着腮，视线在伏见学和咖喱之间转换。  
“欸——一起吃嘛。不然你很快又要回去了，今天根本玩不了。”  
“本来就是专门带过来给你吃的。”剑持刀也将盘子推到了伏见学面前，双手交叉抵在下巴处，像是吃饭前念完“阿门”后的祈祷手势，“最新版的剑持咖喱！做了很多改进，你尝一下看看和原来的有什么区别。”  
“那我开动了！”伏见学双手合十，拍了两下掌，拿起旁边的勺子舀了一口放进嘴里，咖喱的香味在口中迸发开来，浓稠的咖喱汁液包裹着舌头，比起以往的剑持咖喱口感要更加浓厚，香料味中夹杂着以往没出现过的醇香，注意力全被咖喱吸引住，以至于剑持刀也那声和咖喱香味一同飘散开的松气声没人听见。  
“嗯！好吃！”他往嘴里塞满了咖喱，两颊鼓了起来，像将松果囤在嘴里的松鼠。剑持刀也交叉的双手挡住了下半张脸，只有眼睛凝重地注视着伏见学，半睁着的祖母绿色的双眼被睫毛的阴影遮盖成墨绿，比以往更深的瞳孔映着伏见学吃东西的满足表情，他祈祷着这份安定的表情能被打破，但又不安地将刚刚的祈祷撤回。  
“喂喂，你吃那么快，很快就吃完了。”  
“太好吃了，勺子停不下来。”  
“锅里还有呢，慢慢吃。”  
“咳咳咳咳！”  
“真是的，都叫你慢慢吃。”  
剑持刀也连忙拍了拍伏见学的背，手轻轻地从上往下帮助对方顺气，将桌上的水递给伏见学。  
“刀也さん！我知道里面新加了什么了。”  
剑持刀也接过伏见学喝剩一半水的水杯，里面的水大幅度地颤动了一下，差点洒了出来。  
“哦？”  
“洋葱。”  
伏见学看见剑持刀也愣了愣，刚刚还紧绷的脸，皱起的眉头耷拉了下来，嘴半张着又合了起来，但又很快回到了平时的表情。  
“这个我以前也有放。”  
“那就是比以前放少了水。”  
“认真审题！我问你的是新加了什么！”  
“能直接公布答案吗？”  
剑持刀也看了眼盘子里的咖喱，又看了眼伏见学，想说些什么，但又咬住了下唇，双手交叉着，拇指与拇指打起转来，过了好一会儿才抬起头。  
“这可是商业机密。”  
“太难了，提示，需要提示。”  
“嗯哈哈哈，再努力一下啊。”  
剑持刀也的清爽笑声里参杂了别的东西，和咖喱里新加入的材料一样，伏见学能吃出了和往常不同的味道，甘甜而浓稠的汁液里带着少许涩味，但却品尝不出加进去的具体是些什么东西。剑持刀也的目光跳过伏见学，集中在伏见学身后，他深吸一口气抿起嘴，再长长呼出，沉重的情感把气也变得沉重，这口气刚呼出便沉沉地坠落在地。  
“那是什么。”  
剑持刀也指着伏见学背后放着的袋子，粉红色的袋子上还画着爱心，用金色带亮片的英文字母显眼地写着情人节相关的祝福语，华丽的设计生怕别人不知道里面装着的是情人节巧克力。  
“打工的地方给的。”  
“欸——很受欢迎嘛。光是打工的地方就能收到一大袋。”  
“不是。不是那种。”  
“反正收到就是收到了嘛。”  
“刀也さん肯定也收到了吧。”  
“说什么呢，我可是在念男校哦？”  
“男校不是会有那种传统吗？男生送给男生的。”  
“收到男生的巧克力才不会高兴。”  
“这样吗。”  
伏见学咽下咖喱，看着剑持刀也侧着脸，眼里散发着比刚刚还要浓厚的绿色，交叉着的手拇指与拇指的互相交叠显得更为焦躁。伏见学放下勺子，故意比平时更用力些，他摩梭起自己干燥的手，鲜红色的痂与深棕色的痂的摩擦声没能让剑持刀也回过头。他看着剑持刀也骨节分明的手，长期练剑道让他的手看上去很有力道，被护手霜好好滋润过的手看上去十分温暖，和他本人一样，看上干练，温柔，涉世未深。他看着自己的手，关节处在回家的路上被冻得略显红肿，他将手藏到桌底下。  
“刀也さん假如收到女孩子的巧克力的话会开心吗？”  
“就算是义理巧克力，一般也会开心的吧。”  
“也是。”  
伏见学的脑海里一瞬间闪过了好多不同的手，柔软的手，白皙的手，戴着戒指的手，修长的手，里面没有带着冻伤和皲裂伤痕的手。他看着那些手抓紧了那只双骨节分明的，温柔有力的，手掌上带有些茧的手，这只平时缠着绷带的手摘下了束缚，用力地回握起了其中一只柔软的手。  
“刀也さん那么受欢迎的话，上大学之后肯定可以收到很多女孩子的巧克力吧。”  
“我现在甚至没有收过女孩子的巧克力哦？”  
“以后会有的。到时候刀也さん一定会找到自己喜欢的女孩子，交往后步入婚姻殿堂，然后有很多孩子吧。”  
“……为什么突然说这些事情。”  
他看着脑海里的手十指相扣，那双脱去绷带的手，无名指上被戴上戒指，上面的宝石在阳光下闪闪发光，戴着戒指的无名指被婴儿红嫩细小的手掌紧紧握着，温暖的手温柔地回握了上去，看上去坚定而幸福。  
“我还挺想见到的，刀也さん结婚的样子。”  
“欸？”  
“能看到刀也さん获得幸福就好了。”  
“不，怎么突然说这个？”  
“人的交际圈只要7年就会大更新一次。刀也さん上了大学之后，很快就会交到新的朋友了吧？我可能到时候在你心理的顺位连参加婚礼名单都不能算进去。”  
“你是在担心我和你以后关系疏远吗？我肯定还会和ガクくん一起玩的啊，我能保……”  
“刀也さん现在还会和幼儿园的朋友一起玩吗？”  
“……倒也没有。”  
“对吧。”  
伏见学看到想象中的孩童稚嫩的手紧紧地抱住那颗最宝贝的紫色的球，孩童慢慢长大的手逐渐能抓住更多的东西，但怀里紧抱的球却掉落在地，只能目送着球向远方滚去，直至消失在视野里。  
“……也不是结婚就能变幸福的吧，为什么今天ガクくん总是说这样的话，平时不是很积极的吗！”  
“因为我已经是大人了，想得到一些东西就要放弃一些东西。”  
“你是想把我甩开吗……？”桌子强烈地震动了一下，发出了巨大的“哐”的一声。伏见学低着的头不敢抬起直视剑持刀也，只是继续低头看着桌子下自己的手，回家路上吹过的寒风依然缠绕在这双手上，僵硬的关节感觉不到温暖，他当然渴望着有什么东西也能像包裹着那些柔软的双手那般，将自己的手捂热，变回夏天时候那样，温热，有力，紧张时手心还会出一些汗。但覆上来的那只手是会让自己的手变得同样温热，还是会被自己冰冻的手弄得同样冰冷，他不确定，但或许只要等待夏天来临，僵硬的关节也能变回灵活，肌肤上的痂会消退，就像不曾存在过那样，自己也能愉快地，毫无情绪地，和最好的搭档来个友谊长存的击掌。  
“你刚刚说的话到底想表达什么，明明我专门带着咖喱过来，却一直是这样的情绪，这几天连我的信息都不回了，只是收了几个巧克力就得意成这样了吗！？”  
剑持刀也绕过桌子，一把扯住伏见学的领子，伏见学顺势站了起来，他看着对方的双眼，里面有什么东西在燃烧。他是第一次见到自己的好搭档有这样的表情，平时即便是生气，也只是笑笑或保持沉默，只有在对游戏或者无关紧要的事情上，他才会发出听不出是在生气的怒吼。他看着剑持刀也瞳孔放大的双眼，紧咬着牙关，强硬忍着的一呼一吸的粗气打在自己的身上。伏见学咽了口唾沫，他不了解他的搭档，他从来没想过他会因为这种事而动摇成这样，他很了解他的搭档，他知道只要坚持自己的决定，他们的关系一定还能最大限度地持续下去。  
“我根本不想你收下其他人的巧克力！你和那些女生交往之后就不会和我一起玩了吧，那还不如让我来送！”  
“刀也さん想和我变成怎么样的关系？”  
“欸?”  
“刀也さん老了之后还会给我做咖喱吃吗？”  
他听见自己的声音在微微颤抖，他选择将其归咎于气温寒冷而非内心在动摇。  
“……你想吃的话我都会做的。”  
那些噩梦在他脑内飞快回旋，掉落在地碎裂的茶杯的魂灵倾倒出桃红色的暖黄的黑色的不同颜色的梦，汇聚成一条线，间隔在他和剑持刀也之间，形成一条长而深的裂痕，他伸手抓住剑持刀也的肩部，像是针线一般试图把裂痕缝合，但断裂开过的关系，无论如何修补都会留下痕迹，他知道阻止这条裂缝继续扩大的唯一方法。  
“刀也さん成长得很快，有时候觉得你会前进到我看不到的地方。”伏见学轻轻地推开剑持刀也，像是转交接力棒的一瞬间，将取得胜利的希望凝聚在这一个动作上，而他目送剑持刀也朝着人们欢呼雀跃的终点线上冲去。  
“但是，我一直很……”他深吸了一口气，哽咽了一下，看着自己垂下的冰冷的手，和剑持刀也的散发着护手霜气味的温暖的手轻轻地交碰在一起，剑持刀也触碰到他冰冷的手时，条件反射性地往后缩了一下，他紧紧地握住剑持刀也的手，像是他们第一次见面问好时的方式一般，礼貌而又尊重地握着。他看见剑持刀也惊诧的眼神，绿色的眼里映着的是自己泛起了微笑的脸，或许是在为两个人的关系又能重回正轨而开心，或许是为自己虽然没能和对方搭上“永远的摩天轮”，但是却能抱着一丝不现实的期待而高兴，又或者他只是纯粹为了剑持刀也将来可以预见的幸福而感到满意。  
他打住这个念头，是利他行为还是纯粹的利己行为，他尽量避免去确定。  
“我一直很尊敬这样的刀也さん。”他停顿了一下，看着剑持刀也注视着自己依然不解的眼神，交出了自己最终的答卷。“假如可以当一辈子的搭档就好了。”  
他看着剑持刀也的瞳孔先是放大，紧握着的手通过肌肤，传来了少许的颤抖，他试图将手抽出来，但却被伏见学紧紧抓住，他挣扎了一会儿，最后还是停了下来。剑持刀也深吸了一口气，再长长地吐出，吐出的气在温暖的房间里冒出了白烟。伏见学感觉到剑持刀也用力地回握了自己的手，大力得掌心上的茧仿佛要印刻在自己手上，他的眼往后瞄了一眼背后放在桌上的咖喱，闭上眼，抿起了嘴唇，叹了口气，又很快地回到了伏见学身上，祖母石般的双眼像是他们第一次见面的时候那样翠绿。  
“从开始成为我的‘搭档’的那一刻，就不存在结束。”   
“嗯，对，这样就好了。”  
“欸？这么快就要走了吗?”  
“已经不早了哦？我答应了家里人要回去吃饭的。”  
“那我送你吧。”  
“你先把咖喱给吃完！都冷了。”  
“提示，就一个，提示！”  
“嗯哈哈哈，算了，猜不出也没关系。毕竟这是只会出现一次的隐藏菜单。”  
“这不是更有猜的必要了吗！”  
伏见学目送剑持刀也出了门，门关上的清脆金属声如冰冻的钢管掉落在地。他站在原地看着紧闭的门，剑持刀也打开这道门的记忆重叠在上面。他扶着椅子，缓缓坐下，拿起勺子，将米饭扒拉进咖喱里。切成大块的肉在灯光下反射着油光，伏见学舀起一块，吃出了类似母亲煮的味增汤的浓郁味道，只是这份味道中夹杂了些冰冷的空虚口感。他嚼着肉，鲜美的肉汁在嘴里迸发开来，但感觉始终缺了些什么。可能是第一次在独自一人在家里吃着剑持咖喱，身边少了那么一个陪着自己吵吵闹闹的人，总有些不习惯。  
他咽下肉，又舀了一勺咖喱放入嘴里。浓稠的咖喱里混杂着杂物，他尝到一股奇怪的金属味，连忙将嘴里的异物吐出来，拿出纸巾擦了擦，是一小块银色的铝箔纸，他翻过来看，深红色的背面印着看似英文字母的局部。  
“为什么咖喱里会有这个……”  
他拿着铝箔纸，前前后后看了好几次，总觉得有点眼熟。他瞄了一眼放在地上的收到的巧克力，拆开了其中一个，将包装纸摊平。  
“骗人的吧……”他感觉全身的血液都凝固了起来，他对比着巧克力的包装和从咖喱里拿出的铝箔纸，手在微微颤抖，他听见比警报声还尖锐的耳鸣声，他明确地感受到那如暴风雨般强烈的心跳声里，那些在这段日子里自己拼命堆砌起来的栅栏和围墙，在被混进咖喱里的这块铝箔纸随着海浪一同推垮，摧毁。  
伏见学扔下巧克力，铁制的勺子掉落在桌下，发出了“哐当”一声。他连外套也不拿，抓着铝箔纸，脚伸进鞋里，也没穿好，踩着鞋后跟，拿起钥匙便冲出门外。他往走廊外望去，剑持刀也的背影快要走出了视线外。  
“剣持刀也！”  
他看着剑持刀也继续往前走去，砸了下舌，幸好他知道剑持刀也平时回家要去的车站，他什么都没想就跑了起来，急速往楼梯口跑下去。他掏了掏裤袋，手机没放在身上，他小声砸了下舌，在楼梯上犹豫了一下，最后还是选择了继续往下跑。  
太阳逐渐落下，艳红的太阳把灰白色的天染成了粉色，耗尽的余晖洒满了街道，玻璃窗上满是金色和红色的反光。月亮没等太阳落下便出了来，挂在天的另一侧，小小的一轮，连接着深蓝的夜色与落日的余晖。  
伏见学向前奔跑着，像是害怕夜幕降临将两个人一并吞噬掉一般，干燥的空气灌入了他的肺里，他喘着粗气，连正确的跑步方法都想不起来，只是拼命地往前跑去。他放缓了脚步，停下来，弯着腰，干咳了几下，剧烈运动后强烈的晕眩感袭来，他觉得刚刚吃进肚子里的咖喱在胃里翻滚着，连同他一直忍着没有说出来的感情，叫嚣着要逃离伏见学的禁锢。他听到身后有脚步声，路过的一家三口欢声笑语地走了过去，孩子朝着自己的方向指了一下，很快父母亲回头望了眼自己这边后，又将注意力放回了孩子身上。他看到了暗处的草丛里有许多双熟悉的双眼盯着他，千万缕视线让他背后发凉。他奋力地再次奔跑起来，试图挣脱开长了无数只眼睛的怪物，怪物紧随其后，伸出无形的手，试图将他拉回自己那边，就像那个晚上一样。  
“可恶……！”  
伏见学像逃命似的向前奔跑着，他看着远处天桥，天桥上亮着的灯格外明亮，在夜晚看上去就像是海边的灯塔。他朝着那一束令人安心的光芒跑去，那天夜里做过的噩梦和现在的情景重叠，梦里破碎的画面蒙盖住他的双眼，他用力地揉搓眼睛，将不真实的画面赶出头脑里。  
下班后回家的人们慢悠悠地走在路上，伏见学从他们之间快速穿过，接受他们目光的洗礼，甚至还有小声议论的声音。他感到背脊发凉，背后的怪物巨大的脚步声越来越近，呼呼的风声夹杂着怪物粗重呼吸里的热气，喷在伏见学的脖颈上。  
“啊——”  
他加快了脚步，脚尖踢到了路中央的易拉罐，他看见地面向自己迅速靠近，连忙用手一撑，立刻调整好了姿势，继续往前奔去。他经过公园，前几天还寂静的公园里，现在满是孩童的打闹声，他穿过居民楼的巷子，一盏盏路灯在陆续为他点亮，他穿过小巷，他知道这里是去往剑持刀也要前往的车站的捷径。小巷里常年灌着冷风，只穿了一件单衣的伏见学被吹得鼻头通红。  
他有点喘不过气，小腿越来越沉，像被绑了石头，抬不起来。天暗了下来，西边为数不多的暗红被另一侧的深蓝所吞噬，偌大的墨蓝色幕布没有半点星光，只有一轮金黄的月亮挂在上面。路边商铺也打开了街灯，下班的人群涌现在街上，只有伏见学在人流里逆行。他穿过人群，没有理会背后投来的目光，他能感觉到追在自己身后的由视线组成的怪物跑得越来越快，快到能追上他被拉长了的影子。  
他听到人群里对他的埋怨声和谴责声，他感觉身体越来越沉重，有什么东西在拉扯住他的脚腕，手中紧握成团的铝箔纸小块刺着他的手。他奋力地往前跑去，跨过一个个变形的箱子，跨过落在地上的破碎玻璃瓶与落满地的玻璃珠，他看见熟悉的紫色的球在面前滚去，他感觉自己身上有什么开始剥落下来，脚上的重量被他甩到后方，加快了奔跑的速度，他不断往前奔去，只能看到眼前的唯一目标点。  
“剣持刀也！”剑持刀也听到背后一阵急速的脚步声，回过头，绿色的眼眸里映着伏见学迅速放大的脸，他感觉有股巨大的力量将他冲撞在地，等回过神来，看到的是漆黑的天和照亮这条路的路灯。  
“你干什么呢……”  
他手撑着地爬起来，将手伸向还坐在地上的人，伏见学低着头，将手搭在剑持刀也的手上，紧紧地握着，被剑持刀也拉了起来。剑持刀也感觉手里被什么硬硬的东西磕着，直到伏见学放开手，一块银色的铝箔纸团留在他的手心上。他攥紧拳头，像是要把这块铝箔纸团揉碎，但越是用力，纸团就被揉搓得更密实，尖角处磕得他手心越痛，他松开了手，看着比刚刚还要结实的纸团，喉结上下滚动了一下。  
剑持刀也手里紧攥着那一块铝箔纸，过了作答时间才被送到考手上的答案，是否还能生效，这是个问题。两个人沉默着，只有伏见学喘着粗气的声音和风的嘶吼声经过这条长道。剑持刀也只是静静地看着低着头的伏见学，他只是不敢说话，强烈的预感将对方在铝箔纸上作答的答案投射在脑里，胸膛里躁动不安的心跳声将伏见学的粗重的喘息压过去。冬日里本应干燥的手心出满了汗，打湿了剑持刀也手里的铝箔纸和紧握着的“必胜”饰品。他看着伏见学随着大口吸气而晃动的小辫子，仿佛被拖长了时间一样，几乎静止不动，连远处救护车的鸣笛声，都被无限拉长，只能听见毫无起伏的警示音。  
“这样的垃圾你可以直接扔掉。”  
“才不是垃圾……”伏见学一把抓住剑持刀也的双臂，“我这段时间一直在想，到底怎样做才是对的，到底怎样做才能让刀也さん获得幸福，我一直在想一直在想，但是怎么想都没弄清楚……”  
“你先歇口气……”  
“听我说完！我什么都舍弃不了啊！和你继续当搭档也好，朋友、恋人甚至家人，什么形式我都想过，我什么都想当，但我又什么都不想，这种东西怎么样都好！我只是……”他大口地喘着气，手颤抖得不行，声音逐渐变低，“我只是想作为咎人的一员，和你一直享受这段时光而已啊……”  
剑持刀也愣了一下，直直地看着伏见学的双眼，最近总感觉伏见学在有意无意地回避与自己的直接接触，这双琥珀色的眼睛看上去竟有些陌生，他以前也没见过对方的这种表情。他侧过脸看着伏见学冻得发红的手，隔着厚重的外套也能感觉到对方的力度。  
伏见学意识到了什么后，放开手，看到剑持刀也甩了甩手，条件反射地伸手抓住剑持刀也，但只敢抓着对方外套的袖子边缘。琥珀色的眼睛和翠绿色的眼睛视线交汇在一起，剑持刀也能感觉到左侧胸膛被心脏敲击得疼痛，但他却感觉到前所未有地平静，正如伏见学坚定的眼神一般。  
“我不是和你保证过吗？不知道你咋担忧些什么。”他张开双臂，“这样能减轻你的忧虑吗？”  
伏见学慢慢走向剑持刀也，他对和剑持刀也有亲密的身体接触十分陌生，但他还是一小步一小步地靠近剑持刀也，在鞋尖与鞋尖相碰时停下。剑持刀也将手搭在伏见学的后背上，隔着单薄的上衣，轻轻地拍了拍他的背部。伏见学迟疑地伸出手，缓缓把手也搭了上去，一阵熟悉的温暖紧紧地包裹着他，像是一切都结束了的安心感让他放松了下来，感觉自己的一切像是被接纳了。他感觉鼻子开始发酸，伸手揉了自己的眼，手背被打湿。他哽咽着，多天来积攒在内心的情绪在安心下来后，一下子在剑持刀也怀里爆发出来，他先是把脸埋在对方的颈窝里，怕变得紧促的呼吸被对方察觉，剑持刀也拍拍他的背，像在安抚小孩一样轻柔地拍打着，将他抱得更紧。伏见学愣了一下，先是忍不住喉咙里的哽咽声，他小声地呜咽着，在剑持刀也的拥抱下，逐渐发出哭声，像是将最原本的自己展现在剑持刀也面前，靠着对方的肩上，毫无保留地大哭着，一切都在这哭声里被解放出来。  
剑持刀也低头看着铝箔纸和一直握在手上的写着“必胜”的挂牌，长呼了一口气。手里的铝箔纸掉落在地，在地上弹力几下，滚到路旁。他张开手，轻轻地拍打着伏见学的背部，直到伏见学从他臂膀里抬起头来。  
“嗯哈哈哈，脸好糟糕。”  
“我也不想这样啊！”  
“好啦好啦，快擦一擦。”  
剑持刀也从口袋里掏出手帕递给伏见学，看着伏见学拿着手帕也不知道是在擦脸还是挡着红肿的脸的样子，安心地笑了出来。他举起拳头，伸到伏见学面前，伏见学也伸出拳头，两个拳头上下相碰，最后撞击在一起。  
“‘咎人’是永远的。”  
“我也这么相信。”  
伏见学深呼吸一口气，直视着剑持刀也的双眼，里面已经没有了迷茫。  
“刀也さん，游乐园有一个隐藏项目，我想去体验很久了。可以请你陪我一起去吗？”  
“……真拿你没办法。”剑持刀也熟悉的清爽笑声再次响起，“可以哦，看到之前会一直陪你的。”


End file.
